Unleash the Wolf
by Wolf of the Black Rose
Summary: Jaden Sanchez's an American duelist and goes to Duel Academy to prove his strength. With his wolf pack from his deck, he's ready to take the school by storm and possibly find love.
1. Chapter 1

**New story here! This idea came to me before I started writing. Jaden's character's going to be redone with a Mexican and Cherokee vibe. He'll also have a new deck, personality, and past life.**

 **Sakura: This could be promising.**

 **Yup! And Jaden and Bastion will get together in this one. Jaden's also going to be in Ra Yellow in this one.**

 **Caden: Wolf only owns this idea, and the cards made up. But everything else belongs to their creators.**

 **Here we go! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A Wolf in the Academy

Domino City. Home of some of the best duelists in the world. Like Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler. Because of their adventures, the city is used to seeing odd things, but today people took a moment to stop and stare at a boy running down the sidewalks.

This boy looked about fifteen with short brown hair with a light brown patch on top, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, an average height, and an athletic build. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a black pullover vest, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He had a red and black knapsack on his shoulder and a black deck case with a red wolf insignia on his waist. But what really got people's attention was that he was muttering back and forth between Spanish and English.

"Por el amor de Dios! Why did my flight have to be late today of all days?! I now have only two minutes to get to the Duel Academy entrance exams before they start!" He chuckled lightly when he calmed down a little. "Well, since I'm not a student yet, I can't get into too much trouble!"

Our friend kept running, weaving around any people on the sidewalk. Up ahead was a familiar looking man with spiky, tri-colored hair, who our friend didn't see until he was going too fast to stop.

"Cuidado! Watch out!" He yelled, attempting to stop, but ended up crashing into the man and falling backwards onto the pavement, his cards scattering about as well.

"Lo siento! Sorry!" The brunette said, while the man looked at the obviously foreign teen, curiously.

"You're a duelist, aren't you?" The man asked, though he already knew the answer, but he got the boy's attention.

"Si," The boy answered. "I'm just heading to my entrance exams for Duel Academy."

The tri-haired man smiled. "You don't say." He said, his hand reaching into his deck box to pull out a card.

The brunette got up with a slightly embarrassed smile, but then he finally got a good look at the man and was surprised when he realised who he was.

"Hey, you're…" before he could finish, the man held out the card he took out of his case.

"Why don't you take this? Something just tells me that it belongs with you." He said with a smile.

The brunette's eyes widened as he took the card. "De verdad? Really?"

"Good luck." The man said, walking past him.

"Espere!" The boy exclaimed, turning around. "Gracias! I'll make you proud!"

The Game King turned, giving his signature thumbs up, and then continued on his way.

Our awestruck hero stared after him for a minute before taking a closer look at the card he gave him. It looked like a Kuriboh only with little wolf ears and a tail.

Suddenly, he heard a soft howling noise, like a wolf pup first practicing his howl. He jumped slightly, startled, looking around for the source of the sound. ' _What was that?'_

As he was looking around, he happened to notice the time on a nearby clock, which brought him back to the reason why he was running. "Ah! The exams!"

With that, he took off again while sliding the card into his deck case. "I can't be the next King of Games, if I'm late to the games!"

 _Kaiba Dome_

The dome was huge and full of duelists. Some were already students and others were applicants hoping to get into the academy. While the duels were going on, the students were talking about the rumors of a foreign student planning to attend, but no one even knew if the student was a boy or a girl, let alone what this mystery student looked like or what their name was.

Outside, a man in a dark suit and two women in the Ra yellow girl's uniform were manning the front desk outside for the applicants to check in. The man looked at his watch and made a decision.

"Well, ladies, that's it. Mark all the no shows, no shows." The girls started packing up, but were stopped by a shout from over the guardrail.

"Espere! Wait!" They turned to see a brunette boy climb over the rail, surprising them given the several foot drop on the other side. They also noticed that the boy was wearing street clothes while the other students were wearing school uniforms. Plus, despite the climb he was barely winded.

"You can count Jaden Sanchez as present. Sorry I'm late, my flight was delayed."

After his deck was searched for illegal cards and getting checked in, the newly named Jaden went inside. He entered the dueling area and was awestruck by the size of the place and was getting excited by the duel action going on.

' _Wow, there's more action in here than back home.'_ He walked over and stood by the rail, next to a short, blue-haired boy with glasses, to get a better look at one of the duels in particular. "Caray, look at them go!"

The opponents were a proctor and a teen with slicked back black hair and a white uniform. On the proctor's field was a Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200) and a Big Shield Guardna (100/2600), both in defense mode. On the teen's side was a Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in attack mode and a face down.

"Alright, new guy," The proctor said. "Multiple choice; you have two monsters staring you down, do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: run home to mama?"

"I'll go with D: none of the above!" The boy declared as his face down activated.

"A trap?!" The proctor shouted.

"Exactly," The boy said, smiling. "You see, with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster that's in attack mode and then we each take damage equal to that monster's attack points."

A ring of red bombs appeared around Vorse Raider's neck and exploded, dropping the boy's life points to 1300, and dropping the proctor's life points to zero.

"Clever move, applicant," The proctor praised. "Welcome to the academy."

The boy bowed. "Thank you, oh wise proctor." He said dryly.

Up in the stands, three boys wearing Obelisk uniforms were watching the boy's duel intently.

"Wow, that guy's pretty good, don't you think, Chazz?" The boy with blue hair and glasses, Taiyou, said.

"Guess the rumors about him being some kind of whiz kid are true, huh Chazz, huh?" The other boy with spiky brown hair, Raizou, said.

"He's a punk," The person they were talking to, a spiky black hair boy named Chazz, responded. "We went to Duel Prep School for the past three years, we're ready for the academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into, but they'll learn… the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

Jaden watched with interest, especially the teen. "That guy was maravilloso! Who is he?" He asked the boy next to him.

"That's Bastion Misawa. They say he got the highest score out of all us applicants, along with a foreigner named Jaden Sanchez." The boy answered, turning to him.

"Wow." Jaden mused, having heard about his score before leaving home. ' _So that was him.'_

"Yeah, I just barely passed. I'm Syrus by the way, nice to meet ya," Syrus then looked somewhat depressed. "I kinda have this thing where I get test anxiety, I don't know how I won my match."

"So, you're in!" Jaden exclaimed, slapping him on the back, startling the boy. "Enhorabuena, I'll be in too just as soon as I win my duel."

"Wait, you haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked, confused at how the newcomer was so happy in the current situation.

"No." He replied, suspicion starting to gnaw at him.

"Then you might have a problem, I think this was supposed to be the last duel." Jaden then face-planted on the rail and muttered a few Spanish profanities that Syrus didn't understand.

Where the faculty was sitting on another part of the arena, the teachers were talking about the duelists as Bastion left the field.

"Looks like we have a pretty good crop this year."

"Yes, indeed."

Also next to them, another teacher sat there silently not paying much attention to the teachers talk. He could easily be mistaken for a woman, but never tell him that. He wore a blue blazer with gold accents and _pink_ ruffles. He had long blond hair and _purple lipstick_. This is Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue boy's dorm.

He was about to get up and leave when…

"I'm sorry to interrupt," The man from outside came up to them. "But one last applicant has arrived to take his exams, Mr. Crowler."

"Did you just call me 'mister'?" Crowler asked with a slight scowl.

"I'm sorry," The man apologized. "I'm new here, Ms…"

Before he could continue, Crowler interrupted him. "I have a PhD in dueling to earn the title 'doctor', thank you."

He then looked away. "Now, tell the truant he'll have to come back next year."

The other teachers looked at him like he was a tyrant.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more."

"Yes, let's give this duelist his shot."

They pleaded with him, which got on Crowler's nerves.

"He was just a bit late, that's all."

That comment sent him over the edge.

"LATE IS RUDE!" Crowler snapped, startling everyone in the booth. "I have no time for slackers!"

Before he could rant further, his cellphone went off and he answered it. "Yes, and who may I ask is calling…?"

 _"It's Sheppard."_ Answered the voice on the other end.

"Ah, Chancellor Sheppard. How nice of you to call." Crowler said, in a pleasant tone.

"Just calling to make sure everything's running smoothly, Crowler," The chancellor said. "We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year."

That made Crowler to look uneasy as he remembered. "When you cut a third of our applicants for some ridiculous reason. What was it, calling you mister or missus? Never mind, just make sure that everyone gets a fair shot."

"Yes, of course," Crowler said before hanging up with a scowl. "Furry-chined Windbag!"

' _Doesn't he realize there are enough talentless flunkies at this academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give this scrim shaker a duel, fine.'_ He then got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back."

Before he could leave, one of teachers picked up a box of decks. "Wait, who will be the boy's dueling proctor and which exam deck shall we use?"

Crowler just huffed and walked away. "Oh, leave _that_ to me."

Back with Syrus and Jaden, Bastion had come over and sat down in the row in front of them.

"Good duel, Bastion!" Jaden praised.

Bastion was startled by the newcomer, but he replied, "Thanks."

"By my count, you might just be the second best duelist here!" Jaden stated, confusing the other two.

But before they could ask him to elaborate, the PA came on. " _Jaden Sanchez, please report to exam field four."_

"Alright, my turn!" Jaden was ready to go. "Wish me luck!"

"Hold on," Bastion stopped him. "If I'm second best, who's first?"

Jaden smirked. "Yours truly. It's my best skill."

He then walked down to the field with a confident stride. As he went down the stairs, he pulled out a small, hand carved, wooden wolf charm on a metal chain out from under his shirt and held it in his hand. It was a small good luck charm his mother gave him when he was nine and he always wore it. He held it close in his hand, like he could feel the strength of his family and friends back home.

' _Here we go.'_ He thought with a deep breath, putting his charm back under his shirt. He was ready to show people what he could do.

"He's so sure of himself, I wonder if he's really that good?" Syrus wondered.

"He's going to need to be," Bastion replied, looking at the duel field. "Look who he's dueling."

Crowler was being prepped for the duel. His duel disk looked like it was attached to his uniform, at the least the part that held the deck and graveyard part did. The tray part was held in his hands like a guitar.

Soon, Jaden rose up on a platform, looking around in awe at the place, like a boy from the country.

"Alright, test time!" Crowler said, looking at Jaden with confidence. "So, son, your name?"

Jaden turned his attention to the teacher. "Jaden. Jaden Sanchez."

"Well, Jaden Sanchez, I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy." Crowler introduced himself with pride dripping from his voice.

"Oh, you're a teacher," Jaden said, rubbing the back of head, embarrassed. "You'll have to excuse me, I've never seen a teacher dressed so, how should I put this, um, extravagante."

He laughed nervously. Crowler just sweatdropped at that.

"Now that he mentions it…" Taiyou muttered.

"That guy's got some lip, huh, Chazz?" Raizou commented.

Chazz was not pleased with what Jaden was saying down there.

Crowler activated what he called his duel vest and drew his opening hand. Jaden looked at the machine curiously, thinking it looked cool but also a little odd.

"I've never seen a duel disk like that before." He piped up.

"Well, it's a special kind of duel disk that only the best can have," Crowler bragged, but added in thought, ' _Which I'm going to make sure you don't get!'_

"I think I'll stick with mine," Jaden deadpanned, before activating his duel disk and drawing his opening hand. "Anyway, I'm ready! The hunt is on!"

"Duel!"

Crowler: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Mi turno! Draw!" Jaden said as he drew his first card. He looked over his hand and smiled.

"Fresco, I summon Elemental Wolf Winddust in attack mode!" A white wolf with wings and dark eyes appeared and crouched in a striking position, ready to attack (1800/1400).

"When he's summoned, I can special summon one Elemental Wolf from my hand, deck, or graveyard. So, I summon Elemental Wolf Birdwhisper from my deck!" A second wolf, smaller than the first, with golden yellow fur and dark marking on her legs, neck, and tail, and aquamarine eyes, appeared next to Winddust, in a relaxed sitting position (400/400).

"And while she's on the field, all Elemental Wolves gain 400 extra attack point!" Birdwhisper's eyes began to glow and then both wolves gained an aura the same color, boosting their power (1800-2200/1400) (400-800/400).

"Finally, I'll set a card facedown and take a break!" A facedown card appeared behind the wolves.

" _ **Where are we, Pack Leader?"**_ Asked the young sounding voice of Birdwhisper.

Many of his wolf spirits called him Pack Leader. Only a few call him by name. Though he tells them they don't have to, they do it anyway and he really doesn't mind all that much.

" _We're at the entrance exams for Duel Academy,"_ Jaden answered with his mind. " _And we're dueling a profesora to get in."_

" _ **Um, Jaden, I believe you mean profesor. I can smell that he's male."**_ Winddust cut in, slightly disturbed about seeing man dressed like that.

Jaden glanced at Crowler and shuddered lightly. " _Okay, that's just weird."_

The wolves nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, everyone was looking at his monsters with awe and wonder, because until then, no one had heard of these monsters.

"Elemental Wolves?" Syrus wondered out loud. "I've never heard of them."

"Neither have I," Bastion added. "But I had heard about a recent contest where the winner had their submitted designs turned into cards. Jaden might have been the contest winner."

"Have you ever heard of these cards, Chazz?" Torimaki asked the rich, spiky haired teen.

"No, but let the kid play whatever cards he wants," Chazz responded haughtily. "It won't help him."

"Alright, teach, take your best shot!" Jaden said, getting back in the game.

"Yes, of course," Dr. Crowler said dismissively as he drew his card. "Don't tell me what to do!"

He muttered than looked over his hand.

' _After all, since I'm using my own personal deck, rather than one of those puny test decks, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail this miserable little brat and send him home in no time.'_ He grinned when he saw the cards in his hand. "I think I'll start out nice and easy, by playing the spell card Confiscation!"

"Okay, so what's it do?" Jaden asked, not letting on how nervous he actually was.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points to take a look at your hand and then send one of your cards to the graveyard."

As he was explaining, Jaden's hand glowed, startling him, and then holographic images of those cards appeared in front of Crowler. They were Monster Reborn, Polymerization, The Wolf's Return, and Pack Call.

"Ah yes, I remember some of these back from when _I_ was a naive rookie." This comment caused Jaden to growl at his deck being insulted along with his monsters, but Crowler didn't notice.

"Now which one shall I banish?" He looked at each card carefully before making a decision. "Monster Reborn to the graveyard!"

Jaden's card was sent there.

"Next I'll set two cards face down," Two face-down's appeared in front of Crowler and then he held up one more card. "And last, but not least, I play Heavy Storm! This spell destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field."

A heavy wind picked up, causing the wolves and Jaden to cringe against the wind and brace themselves, and Jaden's face down, Draining Shield, was destroyed along with Crowler's two face-downs. Jaden saw that.

"Oye, why'd you activate that? Your own cards would get destroyed along with mine." He asked seriously.

"Now, now, you mustn't speak out-of-turn, young scholar." Crowler countered. After that dark clouds began to form around his side of the field.

"Hey, what's happening?" The brunette boy asked, nervously.

The wolves tensed, knowing something was coming.

"Nothing's happening," Crowler said dismissively before adding, "Not yet!" Just as he did, two gold dragon-worm-like creatures appeared on his side of the field. "But that's about to change."

The audience was amazed by the two creatures but Syrus was confused. "Could someone tell me what's going on?"

"Those two cards that Dr. Crowler had out were called Statue of the Wicked." Bastion explained as he observed the duel. "It's a special trap that creates a vicious monster token when it's destroyed by a card effect. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

"A card that strong couldn't be in the test decks, Crowler must be using his own." Taiyou said.

"Then this duel's over," Raizou added. "No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler."

"Yeah, it's impossible, don't ya think Chazz?"

"Yeah, what do you think, Chazz?"

Chazz grinned at this. "I think I'm going to enjoy watching Crowler wipe the floor with our mouthy little friend down there. I just wish he had treated all the other second-rate duelists that applied to the academy the same way."

Up above the boys were another couple of individuals who were watching the duels. One was a girl with sandy blond hair that ended at her upper back with grayish-brown eyes and wearing the standard Obelisk Blue girl's uniform. Her name is Alexis Rhodes.

The other was a tall boy with blue hair, that went down to the bottom of his neck but had some bangs near his blue eyes. He was also in Obelisk Blue like Alexis and Chazz, but his uniform was more white than blue. His name was Zane Truesdale, a senior and top student at Duel Academy.

"What an elitist snob," Alexis said, "Bullying some amateur with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis," Zane spoke up, causing her to look at him. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler has stashed away in that deck of his."

"Hope this doesn't end too quickly," She said, turning back to the duel. "I'd like to see more of those Elemental Wolves that kid's got."

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler called to Jaden on the other side of the field.

"Traerlo!" Jaden answered with a smile and determination in his voice. "Bring it!"

Only those who could see and hear spirits could see the looks of equal determination on Winddust and Birdwhisper.

Crowler regarded that negatively. "Very well."

His tokens started to glow and writhe in flames. "Now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon the Ancient Gear Golem!"

In place of Crowler's tokens stood a giant robotic creature with the working gears clearly seen. Once again the audience was amazed at the sight of the monster, more so than its stats (3000/3000).

"There it is! That's his legendary rare card!" Alexis gasped.

Even Zane's eyes widened a bit. "Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary."

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically toward Jaden.

Jaden, however, just flashed a smirk. "No way! I've always wanted to face this strong of an opponent and I'm not about to back down."

 _ **"Um, Pack Leader, are you sure we can do this?"**_ Birdwhisper asked, feeling unsure in the presence of an imposing monster.

" _Of course we can, we just have to remember we're not fighting alone!"_ Jaden responded, still confident.

" _ **Jaden's right. One wolf alone can't defeat this monster."**_ Winddust mentioned, acting as a mentor to the younger wolf.

" _But together we have the power of the pack!"_ Jaden finished.

Birdwhisper stared at them for a moment, then nodded and stood tall in front of the ancient robot, the fear having left her.

Jaden's lack of fear shocked many people, including Syrus. "Either Jaden's brave or he's nut!"

Bastion just stared at the field, trying to see if he could figure out Jaden's next move.

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world," Zane said incredulously. "I guess the youth and inexperience have their benefits."

"Give it a rest, Zane," Alexis said, getting tired of his attitude. "At least the kid's showing some backbone."

"There won't be much to show after this." He retorted.

Dr. Crowler cackled as he ordered, "Golem attack the second mongrel! Mechanized Melee!"

His Ancient Gear Golem's single red eye glowed slightly before pulling back its fist, going in to strike Birdwhisper.

 _ **"Pack Leader, don't worry about me! You and Winddust keep fighting!"**_ Those were the female wolf's last words before the machine monster's fist struck her and she burst into pixels.

"Birdwhisper!" Jaden cried as he watched one of his friends disappear.

Winddust cringed, not only was Birdwhisper gone, but he felt the power boost she had given him leave him, weakening him (2200-1800/1400).

"Oh man, Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus fretted as he watched the duel. "Its defense points were way too low. This doesn't look good."

"And it's about to get worse," Bastion said as he remembered what he knew about Ancient Gear Golem. "When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack points and the opposing monster's defense points are dealt to the opponent as damage."

"But that would mean that Jaden's life points are gonna take a hit!" Syrus cried as he realized what was going to happen.

Just as he said that, a transparent version of Ancient Gear Golem's fist slammed through Jaden's body, causing him to cry out in slight pain and fall to his knees.

 _ **"Jaden!"**_ Winddust called to his leader, seeing him hurt.

Jaden: 1400

Crowler: 3000

Crowler noticed Jaden was shaking as he got up and laughed.

"Now, now, don't feel bad," He taunted, "Not everyone has what it takes to get into the top dueling school in the country…"

Crowler trailed off when he realized that Jaden wasn't shaking from crying, he was shaking from anger.

"You may have gotten in a good shot, _profesora_ , but don't underestimate my skills or my deck!" Jaden said with a dangerous calm, getting up with fire burning in his eyes, holding a barely contained rage.

Winddust felt the same and growled deeply, ready to avenge his fallen packmate.

This took everyone by surprise, confused as to why he was so angry over losing one monster.

This also took Crowler by surprise before scowling angrily. ' _Doesn't he get it? He will_ not _be admitted into this school! And he will certainly not make a mockery of my deck!'_

' _I've got him riled up,'_ Jaden thought feeling satisfied as he reached to draw a card from his deck. ' _He's going to be shaking even more once I get serious!'_

As he was about to draw his card, he heard a faint barking sound. He paused for a second before drawing a card and taking a look at it. He was surprised when he saw it was the card he got from the Game King. He also remembered what he said about this card belonging to him.

' _You know, I'm starting to believe that too.'_ For a moment, he saw the card wink at him! He smiled and then made a decision. ' _Your ability could come in handy here, but only if Winddust's willing to make a sacrifice play.'_

He looked over at Winddust, who turned to him and nodded understanding the plan. Jaden nodded, putting Kuriwolf in his hand and made another decision.

"I play a card face-down and end my turn," He declared, as a card appeared behind the white wolf. "You ready for what's coming, teach?"

Crowler laughed at the play. "Not bad, but I'm a master technician, you see," He taunted Jaden. "I doubt that that face-down will do you any good. Now let's proceed."

He drew his next card. "Now, Ancient Gear Golem, attack that wolf with Mechanized Melee!"

Again, the giant robot pulled back its' fist and punched the winged wolf to pieces.

' _Sorry, Winddust, but thank you for your sacrifice,'_ Jaden thought, and then made his move. "I activate the ability of the Kuriwolf in my hand. By sending him to the graveyard, all damage I take when Wolf monsters are involved go to zero."

He sent Kuriwolf to the graveyard, and then a holographic version of the wolf-like Kuriboh appeared in front of Jaden and took the hit from the ancient robot. ' _Sorry, Kuriwolf, but thank you.'_

This turn of events again took Crowler by surprise. Even some of the audience members were shocked that the good doctor didn't see that coming.

"How 'bout that," Alexis stated, almost sarcastically. "A technique the good doctor didn't know."

"No one can be expected to know every technique, Alexis," Zane argued in a scolding tone. "Especially one as obscure as that."

"Yeah, well that kid sure knew it." She countered with a slight smile.

"Fine, fine, I guess your lame little monster saved you there." Crowler taunted.

"Hey!" Jaden snapped. "Just because you beat him doesn't give you the right to call him lame, el tonto!"

He didn't care that the other was a teacher anymore, he was going down.

"Oh yes, I forgot how attached you new duelists get to your monsters," Crowler taunted again. "I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," Jaden said. "Because by attacking Winddust you set off my trap, my personal favorito, Wolf Call!"

His trap activated, showing a lone wolf howling at a full moon, causing a loud ominous howl to be heard throughout the arena, causing everyone to shiver a little.

"Which lets me bring out my third Elemental Wolf," He grabbed a card from his deck and slapped on the duel tray. "Come, Elemental Wolf Burstfire!"

Out of a column of flames, a female wolf with red-orange fur and gold eyes appeared on the field with a leap (1200/900). "And for every Wolf on the field, including herself, I gain 500 life points."

Burstfire howled, softly, sounding almost soothing. As she did, red sparkles rained onto Jaden, giving him a small life point boost.

Jaden: 1900

Crowler: 3000

When it was done, Jaden drew his next card, starting his turn. "My move!"

He looked at the cards in his hand and made a plan. ' _Alright, my fallen pack members, this is where you're avenged!'_

He put the card he drew in his hand and selected another card to play.

"Time to get dangerous. First, I'll play the spell card The Wolf's Return." He said, playing a spell with the image of a wounded wolf making it back to the pack site.

"This allows me to bring back an Elemental Wolf from my graveyard to my hand and I choose Winddust. And then I'll bring him back to field." The card came out of the graveyard slot and Jaden then brought the winged wolf back to the field to stand next to Burstfire.

 _ **"Welcome back, Winddust."**_ Burstfire said, affection in her voice toward her fellow packmate.

 _ **"Good to see you, Burstfire,"**_ Winddust greeted, before turning to his leader. _**"Shall I call out to another of our pack for assistance?"**_

" _That won't be necessary. I have all we need to when this battle."_ Jaden responded, the two wolves nodded and prepared for a fight.

"Oh, I see, another amateurish mistake, but this is good, this is good, now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend did wrong here…" Crowler taunted, but was cut off by Jaden again.

"Escuchame, I wasn't finished," He said, now thoroughly annoyed with this guy. "Yes, I know my two monsters by themselves aren't enough to take down your behemoth, but the true power of my wolves comes from when they stand together! That is the power of the pack!"

He then showed one of the last two cards in his hand to Crowler. "And I have just the card to do that! Go, Polymerization! Let's show them the power of the pack!"

The two wolves jumped up into the air and then ran after each other in a circle, chasing each others tails. They went faster and faster until they merged into one light. After the two monsters were done, a new monster appeared that had cream brown fur with red markings along its body that looked like war paint. It's eyes were a fierce black and it had a necklace of what looked like teeth around its neck. On its back were wings like Winddust's, but they were in Burstfire's color and they had black markings on them. (2100/1200).

"Welcome to the field, Elemental Wolf Flamewing! Hope your Golem's ready for a clash of the titans!"

Flamewing looked around the area, before his eyes landed on Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem. _**"So, this is our enemy, Pack Leader?"**_

" _Yep, and it's time to end this."_ Jaden concluded.

Flamewing nodded in agreement.

"So, profesora, what do think?" Jaden asked Crowler, loving the fact he can insult him in Spanish and he doesn't even know it.

"I think you're dueling quite well for an ametur but next time try summoning a monster that has _more_ attack points than what's already out." Crowler said like he was disappointed, but he really didn't see the monster as a threat.

"What's he mean?" Syrus asked, looking at Jaden's monster.

"He means that the Elemental Wolf Flamewing's atk points are too low to defeat the Ancient Gear Golem." Bastion answered.

"Oh, man."

"Alright, young scholar," Crowler said, almost exasperated, "I don't mean to rush you but I am a busy man...are you done yet?"

"Not even close!" Jaden replied. "And, yeah I knew Flamewing had less attack points than your Golem."

He then placed the last card in his hand into slot for field spells on his disk. "That's why I'm activating this. A field spell called Pack Home!"

After he played that card, there was a bright flash, and then suddenly the duelists were in a small clearing in the middle of the forest with a large rock range behind Jaden. Part of it kinda looked like Pride Rock from The Lion King.

In the middle of the woods, Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem looked like a giant monster attacking the forest. Jaden's wolf had jumped on top of the highest point of the range and had let out a loud battle howl.

"Now, Flamewing!" Jaden called out. "Time to defend the pack's territory!"

He pointed at the ancient robot. "Attack that Ancient Gear Golem with Sky Fire Strike!"

Flamewing spread his wings and jumped into the air and circled around like a hawk to gain altitude until his form was outlined by the full moon in the dark sky.

"Fine by me, bring him on," Crowler said like he wasn't worried. "This silly little Pack Home field spell hasn't lowered my Golem's Atk by one point!"

Flamewing circled back around toward the behemoth and angled his wings for a dive.

"That wasn't the plan. This is the wolf's home turf," Jaden revealed, slyly. "What it's done is _raise_ my wolf's attack by a grand total of 1000 points!"

"Wait! Timeout!" Crowler cried, but it didn't stop Flamewing's attack as it's body became covered in flames, diving at the ancient robot with his claws out (2100-3100/1200).

Crowler was freaking out as Jaden's monster slammed into his, making it burst to pieces.

"No, it can't be! He was best card!" He cried before being hit in the head by a piece of debris.

"Oh, by the way, you should probably know about my Flamewing's special ability." Jaden added, his wolf landing back in front of him, with a wolf-like smirk on his face. "When he destroys a monster in battle, the attack points of that monster get dealt straight to your life points. Looks like I win, huh?"

"No way…" Crowler muttered.

Just as he said that, the remaining shell of Ancient Gear Golem fell on top of him, despite trying to get out of the way.

Jaden: 1900

Crowler: 0

Jaden pointed his index and middle fingers at Crowler in a kind of salute. "The hunt was successful! So, I guess I pass the test, huh profesora?"

As the holograms faded, a lot of people were stunned to see that Jaden had beaten a teacher, who was using his real deck, in a duel. Crowler was dumbfounded by the whole thing. He was beaten by an amateur who was also late.

"Impossible," He seethed. "There's no way that this delinquent could beat me!"

Up in the stands, Chazz and his flunkies were just as shocked.

"It must be dumb luck," Chazz muttered through clenched teeth. "No way Crowler would lose to some flunky!"

Alexis on the other hand was smiling at Jaden's win. "This kid's got a future here."

Zane just huffed and walked away.

Syrus was cheering for Jaden. "Yay! Way to play, Jay!"

' _Nice,'_ Bastion thought. ' _I could use the competition.'_

Jaden waved to the crowd, then he took out his new Kuriwolf card. "I think you played the biggest role in this duel, my new friend," He said, smiling. "Welcome to the pack."

Again, he saw the card wink at him and he believed this card may be more special than he could have ever imagined.

 **And that is that. I hoped you liked it and I apologize if my Spanish is off, I barely made it of that class with a passing grade. Anyway, read and review and we'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2.**

 **Wilma: How did the first one go over, by the way?**

 **I got what felt like a very snarky comment, but I'm going to keep going with this story anyway because I finish what I start.**

 **Nicholas: Alright, let's keep going.**

 **Your turn to say the disclaimer, Antonio.**

 **Antonio: Wolf doesn't own Yu-gi-oh GX, just the idea for the story and the OC cards.**

 **And with that, the story begins.**

Chapter 2: New Hunting Grounds

A few days later, Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion were on a plane with the other students who had passed the entrance exams and were en route to Duel Academy. They had all been assigned seats on the plane, so Jaden was on the aisle seat beside Syrus while Bastion sat behind them. Syrus was staring out the window, while Jaden was drawing on a sketch pad he had in his backpack.

 _"Attention passengers,"_ Came the captain's voice over intercom. _"This is your captain speaking. If you'll look out your window you'll see your new home away from home."_

Most of the students did and got a good look at the island. It was mostly green due to all the forest areas and there was even a dormant volcano. But what got everyone's attention was the main building in the center of the island. It was silver with four gold pillars surrounding it. Upon closer look you could see three off attachment roofs that were blue, yellow, and red.

 _"Quite a sight isn't it? Please fasten your seat belts and put your seats in an upright position, we'll be making our descent. Next stop, Academy Island!"_

 _A short while later_

After receiving and changing into their uniforms, all the freshmen assembled into a large classroom that you would find in a university. All the students were now dressed in either blue, yellow, or red.

Jaden himself was in a yellow uniform. He wore the yellow blazer open over a plain white t-shirt with black pants and the uniform boots.

He and Bastion stood with the kids wearing their color. He looked around and saw Syrus standing with some kids dressed in red. He also saw some boys wearing blue blazers and some girls dressed in white vests with accents matching their color and miniskirts.

Seconds later, a middle age, bald man with a goatee appeared on the big screen in front of them. He wore a dark red blazer over a white shirt and tie. He was Chancellor Sheppard, the principal of Duel Academy.

"Good morning and welcome my students," He said in a pleasant voice. "I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here at Duel Academy, and you are the best and brightest duelists in the world. Now please go get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I'm sure you'll find them quite comfortable, depending on how you rank of course."

The students then filed out of room and headed for their dorms. Jaden was checking his Duel Pilot, which was a silver PDA given out to all the students that showed ID's, grades, duel credits received from wins, a map, and rank and dorm information, to find out where he was going.

"Looks like I'm in the amarillo dorm," He said scrolling through the information. "Room 407B."

"Looks like we'll be neighbors then, old chum." Jaden turned to see Bastion come up beside him.

"Hola, Bastion, que pasa?" He greeted.

"Not much. Ready to check out our dorms?" The other Ra asked.

"Si, let's go!"

Before Jaden could get very far, he noticed Syrus by himself on one of the stone statues along the path to the main building, looking at his Duel Pilot.

"Oye, Syrus! What dorm are you in?"

Syrus jumped, but relaxed when he saw it was only Jaden and Bastion. "Oh, hi guys. I'm in Slifer Red."

"Fresco!" Jaden nodded. "Guess we'll see you around the dorms."

"Actually, Jaden, the Slifer dorm is over there." Bastion mentioned, pointing to a different part of the island.

Jaden blinked. "Oh, okay. Then we'll see you in class, Syrus."

He waved as he and Bastion walked on leaving Syrus to walk to his dorm.

 _Ra Yellow Dorm_

The Ra Yellow dorm reminded Jaden of a fancy library. It was very clean and, obviously, very yellow. He and Bastion headed to the room area and saw that their rooms were right next to each other.

Jaden unlocked his door using a key he had gotten at registration. The room itself was a fair size with a bed near the window, a desk, a dresser for clothes, a bathroom near the entrance, and even a stove and fridge for cooking.

"Fantastico!" He exclaimed. "It's like my room back home, only a few things missing."

"A few?" Bastion asked from the doorway. He had set his stuff down when he heard Jaden start speaking. "Well, as soon as we get unpacked and get the computers set up that's true, but what else could be missing?"

"Marking the territory of course!" Jaden stated as he started to unpack.

Bastion just shook his head with a chuckle, and headed to his room to unpack. It didn't take long for him to get set up, deciding that setting up his computer could be set up last. He went over to see how Jaden was doing, and was startled and scared to see him standing on the rolling chair to the desk trying to stick something on the ceiling.

It's a good thing Bastion had shown up, because at that moment Jaden lost his balance on the chair and began to fall over. Thinking fast, he rushed forward and caught the Spanish speaking duelist in his arms.

Jaden looked up at Bastion and blushed. He knew he liked guys but the way Bastion had caught him was kind of embarrassing, since it left him being held bridal style. "Th-th-thanks, Bastion…"

"You should be more careful. You could have broken your neck had I not been here!" Bastion scolded.

"R-right." Jaden muttered, getting out of Bastion's arms.

"What were you doing, anyway?" The intellectual duelist asked, looking down to notice some of those glow in dark stars you stick on the ceiling on the floor.

"Oh, I had these at home," Jaden explained, getting over his embarrassment. "I would have them stuck on the ceiling in different constellations. I brought some over to put on the ceiling. Make the place feel more like home."

He smiled sadly. He had been trying not to show that he was homesick but it was hard. It's only natural because, come on, you're far away from home in a new place for a whole year.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Bastion putting a hand on his shoulder. "Well, don't nearly kill yourself. I have a step-ladder that you can use. How about I help you after dinner?"

Jaden smiled. "Okay, gracias Bastion."

He then started picking up the stars, Bastion bending down to help him. After picking them up, Bastion headed back to his room while Jaden put a few more things away.

When he was done, he decided to go look around the main building. He headed to the hallway and looked into Bastion's room. "Hey, Bastion, want to go look around the main building with me?"

Bastion looked over at him and shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm going to be setting up my computer."

"Okay, see you at dinner." The wolf duelist replied before heading out.

 _Main Building_

Before heading to the main building, Jaden had stopped by the Slifer dorm to see if Syrus wanted to explore with him. Seeing that Syrus was upset about something, he brought him along with him to talk about whatever it was that was bothering him.

"Don't worry, Syrus, the year just started. You'll move up." Jaden reassured him.

"Yeah, I guess, thanks Jaden." Syrus said, perking up a little.

Jaden smiled, then got a strange look on his face, looked at the school, and ran off. "Hey, come on, Sy! There's some kind of duel action going on!"

"How do you know?" Syrus asked running after him.

"I just know!" Jaden answered.

They slowed when they got inside the main building. Jaden then started going in a random direction like he knew where he was going. "It's over this way, I'm sure of it!"

"How can you be sure of it?" Syrus asked again, finding his new friend to be a bit strange. "Do you have some kind of sixth sense for dueling or something?"

Jaden stopped and took a deep breath, like he was tracking something, before starting again. "Call it my wolf instincts. They're pretty good, though admittedly they have gotten me lost before."

"Why don't I find that comforting?" Syrus asked himself, but followed him anyway. "Are you sure we should be in here?"

The duo soon came upon a large room, realizing it was an arena. The place was huge, with stands all around the walls, and a dueling platform in the middle with wires coming out of the base.

"Mola mucho. This is the biggest duel arena I've ever seen." Jaden said, looking around the place. He hadn't really been inside a full scale arena before, so this was amazing.

"Yeah, no kidding. It looks completely state of the art. I bet it would be amazing to duel here." Syrus commented.

"Well, let's find out." Jaden said with a confident grin.

"Do you think we're allowed?" Syrus asked, worried about getting trouble.

"Cierto, we're students here and this is our campus." Jaden pointed out.

"Wrong. This is the Obelisk Blue campus. No Slifer Slackers or Ra Rejects aloud." They all turned to see two guys in Obelisk blazers. They were same guys who were hanging out with Chazz; Taiyou and Raizou.

"Oh, really?" Jaden asked, not liking these guys at all.

He had dealt with guys like them before and they weren't nice. It also usually ended with Jaden beating the snot out of them if they came at him, but they didn't need know that.

"That's right," Raizou pointed behind them. "Check out the crest!"

The boys turned to see a large symbol in the shape of Obelisk the Tormentor's head above the entrance to the duel arena.

"This is Blue territory. No Reds or Yellows allowed!" Taiyou sneered.

Syrus shrank away from them. "Oh, sorry. We didn't know. We'll leave, right Jaden?" He asked, looking at Jaden, practically begging him with his eyes.

The brunette shrugged. "No Sy, we don't have to leave. Not unless…"

He turned to the Obelisk snobs with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "One of you guys agree to duel me. I'll be a guest duelist."

The blue haired student looked at Jaden a moment. "Wait a minute, you're that kid!"

Before anyone could say anything, the brown haired snob turned to someone up in the stands. "Hey, Chazz! The applicant with those new cards who beat Dr. Crowler is here!"

The two boys turned to see another boy in blue with spiky black hair and cold gray eyes staring down at them, specifically at Jaden. Jaden stared back at the boy for a few moments and knew they were not going to like each other.

"Hola, soy Jaden y tu eres uh, Chuzz was it?" He asked, looking at the Obelisk snobs with a slight smirk.

The kid growled, knowing Jaden had done that on purpose.

"He's Chazz Princeton and he was the number one duelist back at Duelist Prep School, so you be sure to pay him the proper respect!" The blue haired teen snapped.

His friend nodded. "He's gonna be the next King of Games, the best duelist in the world!".

Jaden scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Imposible!"

"Say what?" Raizou asked confused.

"It's impossible for him to be the next King of Games because that's what I'm going to be." Jaden explained with a grin.

The Obelisk boys stared at the newcomer before laughing at what they heard, but for a not so nice reason. They then stopped laughing and glared at Jaden. "You? A Ra Reject, the next King of Games? That'll be the day!"

Jaden at this point was thanking his father's extensive training in self-control or he would have decked these two by now.

"Can it, you two!" A cold voice snapped. Chazz walked down the ramp a bit to get into their view some more. "Maybe the new kid has a point."

"Uh, whatcha mean Chazz?" Taiyou asked, confused.

"He _did_ beat Crowler after all, and that legendary monster of his. I guess it takes _some_ skill."

"Um, thanks?" Jaden said, confused at the compliment.

"Or was it luck? I say we figure that right now." Chazz said in a cocky tone.

Jaden looked Chazz dead in the eye and smirked. "Bring it!"

"Well, this certainly is a motley crew." said a new voice.

They all turned to see another Obelisk walking towards. It was a girl Obelisk with long sandy blond hair. It was Alexis.

"Wow, who's she?" Syrus asked.

Jaden shrugged, never seeing her before, but he could tell she wasn't like these guys.

Chazz smirked. "Hey, Alexis. You come to watch me mop the floor with me new friend, Jaden? I promise it'll be a short match, but an entertaining one."

Alexis crossed her arms and glared at him. "I came to remind you guys about the Obelisk's Welcome Dinner, you're late."

"Oh, yeah," Chazz mumbled, getting up and walking away. "Come on guys."

The other two followed him.

"Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way," Alexis said as she turned toward the boys. "Not all of us Obelisks are like that. He's just a jerk, especially with Slifers, and he's not much better with Ras."

"It's alright," Jaden said in a laid back tone. "I've come to learn not to let types like them bother me."

Alexis looked at him, surprised at the reaction. "Besides, I could take him down in one turn if I had the right cards in my hand."

"We gotta work on that overconfidence." Syrus commented.

"It's not overconfidence if it's a possibility." Jaden countered.

They both looked at him for a moment before they all started laughing.

Alexis then remembered something. "Oh, the Slifer and Ra Welcoming Dinners are starting too."

"Well then, we better get there before the food's gone." Jaden said before running down the exit tunnel.

"Hey, wait up!" Syrus called as he ran after him.

Just before they left, Jaden stopped and turned back to the female Obelisk. "Say, what was your name again, senorita?"

Alexis blinked, surprised, then smiled. "Alexis Rhodes! And you are?"

"Jaden Sanchez!" He replied. "Hasta luego!" And with that he took off again.

"Why didn't you introduce me?" Syrus asked running after him.

"Jaden…" Alexis whispered, testing out the name. She smiled as she watched to two boys run off.

 _Ra Dorm_

Later that evening, all the welcome dinners had started. At the Ra Yellow dorm, the dinner wasn't all that glamorous but they still had a great dinner with food you would find at a five star restaurant. And surprisingly, the headmaster was the one who cooked it.

Jaden took a seat next to Bastion, filling him in on the day. That's when the headmaster of the Ra dorm, Professor Satyr, a middle aged man with a thick Spanish accent stood at the head of the table.

"Hola, amigos! I am Professor Satyr and welcome to a new year at Duel Academy! For those who are freshmen, welcome to your first year, and to those who are upperclassmen, welcome back. Now without further adieu, let's dig in! Cheers to Ra Yellow!" With that everyone started eating.

Jaden loved the food, in some ways it reminded him of home when his family from both sides got together to share a meal. It eased the homesickness a bit.

 _Some Time Later_

Later that evening in the red dorm, Jaden had stopped by after he and Bastion finished helping set up things for the other in their rooms. He was now hanging out with Syrus and his roommate Chumley, who had been hesitant about the Spanish duelist at first.

"Professor Satyr's cooking is excellente. He would probably have fun with some of my relatives in the kitchen."

"Yeah, Professor Banner's a good cook, too, and he seems like a pretty nice guy as well." Syrus agreed, coming over to where he was sitting with a tray of tea mugs.

Chumley was up in his bunk like he was sleeping, but he was awake.

"Yeah, they're good people!" Jaden agreed, taking one of cups. "Gracias!"

"Hey, Chumley, want some tea?" Sy asked the grouchy boy on the top bunk.

"Did I say I was thirsty?" Chumley responded rudely, turning away from them.

"Aye, he just asked if you wanted some tea, no need to snap at him!" Jaden scolded.

"That's okay, Jaden. I'm used to it." Syrus said glumly.

"Duh, tea makes you wet the bed!" Chumley argued, then realized what he was implying. "Not that I do or ever did…I mean…whatever I'm trying to sleep!"

The boys looked at each other for a minute before a beeping, ringtone-like sound was heard. In the quiet, Jaden realized it was his PDA signaling he had a video message. Checking it, Chazz's face showed up along with a message.

 _"Hey, Ra Reject, don't think you're off the hook, tonight at midnight, it's on. Oh, and why don't we make it interesting. Whoever wins, gets the other guys' best card."_ With that the video message ended.

"I was wondering how long it would take for this to happen," Jaden said, closing his PDA. "Looks like I get to duel at that arena after all."

"If that's Chazz your dueling all you've got is trouble." Chumley pointed out, turning back over.

 _Obelisk Arena_

"I'm not so sure this a good idea, Jaden." Syrus said, following his new friend to the arena they were in earlier.

"Good or bad, when someone challenges you to a duel you have to accept. There's no choice." Jaden said, repeating a similar lesson his father taught him years ago.

Syrus made an unsure sound, but didn't say anything else.

They reached the arena and found Chazz and his flunkies on the other side of the arena.

"Well, well, well, he showed." Chazz commented.

"Of course. I don't back down from a challenge." Jaden said striding forward.

"Wait up!" Syrus said, right behind him.

"Time to find out if you beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke or a fact." Chazz said, getting up on the platform.

"Si? Well, we're going to find something else out too," Jaden responded. "Like whether or not rank actually means anything around here."

"Yeah, yeah, just be sure to have your best card ready to hand over when you lose." Chazz sneered.

"I agreed to the duel, not the stakes," Jaden said, going into battle mode. "Now game on!"

Both duel disks were now on and their hands had been drawn. "Duel!"

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Alright, Reject," Chazz drew his card and looked over his hand. "For my first move, I'll summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode."

Appearing was a decaying zombie wearing a tattered cloak with gray hair and no eyes. Also, the bones on its right hand and foot were visible (1000/1600).

"And I also play one card face down." A facedown card appeared behind the zombie.

"Mi turno!" Jaden said. He drew his card and looked over his hand.

As he was thinking over his move, he heard a familiar yip sound and looked to see that his Kuriwolf card had moved a little as if peeking out from hiding. ' _Oye, good to see you, Kuriwolf. I'll use you later, but first...'_

He took a card from his hand. "I use Polymerization, fusing Elemental Wolves Winddust and Burstfire!"

The wolf duelist held up the cards of the two aforementioned wolves before they appeared in a flash of light. They then jumped into the air and started to glow.

"Now, appearing to protect the pack, here is Elemental Wolf Flamewing!" After a bright flash, in the place where the last two wolves stood, stood the monster from Jaden's first duel (2100/1200).

"I don't usually go on the offensive first, but there's a first time for everything."

Chazz just smirked. "I was hoping you'd do that…"

"Por que? Why?" Jaden asked, not liking the sound of that at all.

"Because the card I played face down was a trap card, Reject, that you set off!" Chazz gloated.

Jaden growled, he hated being outfoxed.

"Chthonian Polymer, do your stuff!" The face down rose up to show a picture of a man wrapped in flames.

"What's Chthonian Polymer's stuff?" Syrus asked meekly.

"I had a feeling I'd find you guys here." Syrus turned to see Alexis walking towards them.

"Alexis?" He wondered what the Obelisk girl was doing here.

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty trap. It allows you to take control of an opponent's fusion monster by sacrificing one of your own creatures." She explained.

"Oh no!" Syrus turned back to his friend. "Jaden just summoned a fusion monster."

"I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to gain control of your Flamewing!" Chazz said, smugly.

His monster burst in a flash of light. Then Jaden's favorite wolf disappeared in a smaller light flash and reappeared on Chazz's side of the field. Only it's colors were darker, it had a dark raging aura around him, and snarled aggressively.

"Flamewing!" Jaden grunted.

"How did Chazz know to play that?" Syrus wondered.

"You're so predictable, Jaden. You wouldn't stop talking about that Flamewing at the exams, so I knew you'd use it soon." Chazz said like he knew everything, which annoyed Jaden greatly.

"Still, since Flamewing was a special summon, that means I'm allowed to summon another monster during my turn." Jaden countered, looking back at his hand. ' _Not that anything in my hand is a match for him…'_

He then looked at another monster in his hand. ' _Of course, with this guy, he might not need to be.'_

Chazz was smirking up a storm. He had the monster responsible for Crowler's defeat on his side of the field and he was enjoying every minute of it.

' _Go on, you Ra Reject, play another monster. After all, I haven't forgotten the Flamewing's super power!'_ He thought deviously as he watched Jaden choose a card from the three left in his hand.

"Alright, I set a monster in defense mode!" Jaden declared as a card appeared in front of him. "There…all set."

Chazz drew his next card. "Yeah, setup to get knocked down! Rise, Chthonian Soldier!"

A man in dark armor with a large sword appeared next to the stolen wolf (1200/1400).

"And now, Flamewing, attack with Sky Fire Strike!" The winged wolf jumped into the air, flames covering its body, and dived down at the face down monster intending to destroy it, only to be thrown back to Chazz's side of the field.

Chazz: 3100

Jaden: 4000

"What the?!" The smoke left by Flamewing's fire cleared to reveal a large, muscular brown wolf with rock spires protruding from his shoulders (1000/3000).

"Chazz, meet Elemental Wolf Stonestep, and as you can see he has higher defense points than Flamewing!" Jaden introduced, having now put up some defense from Chazz's monsters.

Chazz growled, but kept his composure. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Stonestep looked over at the enemy's side and was shocked to see Flamewing standing with them. _**"Why is Flamewing with the enemy? What happened?"**_

" _Our enemy managed to turn him against us, but if I get the right cards I'm looking for we can save him!"_ Jaden explained to his packmate.

Stonestep nodded at his master. _**"Do what you feel is necessary."**_

Jaden nodded and drew his next card. "I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards!"

He drew his new cards. They were a monster and a trap, but they were also what he needed to turn the tide of the duel in their favor.

"Now, I summon Elemental Wolf Swiftfang!" This wolf was all white with dark blue eyes and appeared to be female (1400/700).

"And when she's summoned, I can special summon another Elemental Wolf from my hand, and I choose Elemental Wolf Lightningstreak!" Another white wolf appeared on the field only his eyes were amber gold and he had black front paws and a black streak along his spine that looked like a lightning bolt (1600/1000).

 _ **"We heard your call Pack Leader! We will assist in any way we can to bring Flamewing back to his senses."**_ Lightningstreak vowed.

 _ **"Word spread around the pack pretty quickly,"**_ Swiftfang explained to their leader. _**"We'll help in any way we can! Just give the word!"**_

He nodded. "Alright, Lightningstreak! Attack with Lightning Claw!"

 _ **"Why don't we tell our friend here about my special talent."**_ The lightning wolf reminded.

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot. When Lightningstreak attacks a monster, he gains an extra 500 attack points." Lightningstreak's front paws crackled with electricity as his power rose (1600-2100/1000).

The new wolf charged at the dark armor monster and leaped, claws out, and destroyed it.

Chazz: 2200

Jaden: 4000

As the smoke cleared, the soldier's sword rose above them and flew straight at Jaden, hitting him in the stomach. He almost doubled over from the pain, but managed to stay on his feet.

Chazz: 2200

Jaden: 3100

 _ **"Pack Leader!"**_ Swiftfang cried as her master was hit, Stonestep and Lightningstreak equally horrified.

"Surprise, Reject! When Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you take the same amount of damage to your life points that I did. It's just a matter of time Reject. Your best card's about to be all mine."

"This isn't over yet!" Jaden declared, straightening up.

 _ **"Let me have a shot at him, Leader!"**_ Swiftfang growled, glaring hatefully at Chazz.

 _"You want it, you got it!"_ Jaden agreed.

"I activate Swiftfang's special ability! By cutting her attack points in half, she can attack you directly!" Though her power decreased Swiftfang looked determined to take a piece out of Chazz (1400-700/700).

"Have fun, girl!" With that she took off straight at Chazz.

The brainwashed Flamewing tried to stop her, but she darted around him and lunged at Chazz, biting him on the arm, making him yell in pain.

Chazz: 1500

Jaden: 3100

"Finally, I place one card face down." Jaden finished as Swiftfang returned to his side.

"Play what you like!" Chazz growled, drawing another card.

"Go, Flamewing!" Flamewing's body began to be covered in flames again.

Jaden smirked. "I don't think so! That was a trap I set! It's called Moon Lake!"

Said card had the picture of a clear, reflective lake in a cavern reflecting the full moon and night sky above it.

"A trap?" Chazz said incredulously.

"What's Moon Lake?" Syrus asked in awe of the trap.

"I think it works the same as a card called Mirror Gate. If so, then Jaden's about to take an even stronger lead," Alexis explained. "Moon Lake makes two monsters in a battle switch which side they're on. So that Flamewing is back with Jaden."

As she was talking, Lightningstreak appeared on Chazz's side of the field and Flamewing appeared on Jaden's side.

"Go, Flamewing!" Jaden called.

The two wolves leapt at each other and grappled in the air, with sparks of both their powers flying. Flamewing looked horrified at what was happening, but Lightningstreak gave a look of reassurance. With a heavy heart, Flamewing unleashed more of his power. It didn't take long for Lightningstreak to succumb to defeat and be destroyed.

"NOOOO!" Chazz cried as he lost his advantage and some life points.

Chazz: 1000

Jaden: 3100

"And just like you told me a while ago, don't forget about Flamewing's special gift! You take damage equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster!"

But before Jaden could finish it, Alexis turned to the entrance, thinking she had heard footsteps, Syrus turning as well. When she confirmed she had she turned back to the group with wide eyes.

"Uh, Guys! We've got company! Campus Security! If they find us all in here we'll get seriously busted!"

"What?" Syrus yelped.

Jaden looked at her. "Por que? Aren't we all students here?"

Alexis huffed and pulled out her PDA. "The rules say no off hour arena duels! Chazz _knows_ that but lemme guess he didn't tell?"

Said Obelisk blushed at being found out.

"C'mon, let's go!" The blue haired Obelisk leaned forward from he was watching, the other one looking scared at the thought of getting caught.

"Well, well, Reject, looks like you lucked out this time." Chazz said, turning to leave.

"This isn't over, Chazz." Jaden said seriously, turning off his duel disk.

"You're right, it's not." Chazz then hopped off the platform and walked out the arena.

Jaden then followed Alexis and Syrus out of the arena, shutting the lights off on the way out. It was like no one was ever in there. After a while, they made it to the entrance of the main building.

"Thanks for showing us the back way out." Syrus spoke up first.

"Sure, I'm sorry you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz." The Obelisk female smiled, looking at Jaden.

"It's okay, I would have won anyway." He replied casually.

Alexis gasped, realizing Jaden was right. Flamewing's ability would have ended the duel, taking Chazz out.

"Adios." He said, heading towards the Ra dorm.

"Hey, wait up." Syrus called after him.

She watched them leave before smiling slightly. ' _This is going to be an interesting year.'_

 **Finally, chapter two is done.**

 **Crystal: Took a while but hey, watcha gonna do?**

 **Anyway, read and review and stay tuned! And from all of us…**

 **Everyone: Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here!**

 **Eric: Wolf doesn't own Yu-gi-oh GX, just the idea for the story and the OC cards.**

 **Here we go! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Another Late Night Hunt

It was the next morning at Duel Academy and classes had officially started. The seating chart was set up so that the freshmen were in the front and the higher grades toward the back. But since the Obelisks did whatever they wanted, it was more like Slifers at the bottom, Ras in the middle, and Obelisks at the top. Jaden was seated next to Bastion and Syrus was toward the front.

As soon as everyone was seated class began, being lead by Dr. Crowler, who started by quizzing everyone about what they already knew about duel monsters. He started by asking Alexis the different categories of cards and their sub-categories.

"Duel monster cards can be grouped into normal monster cards, fusion monster cards, ritual monster cards, effect monster cards, trap cards, and spell cards. Trap cards can be divided into normal traps, counter traps, and continuous traps. Spell cards can be separated into normal spells, continuous spells, equip spells, quick-play spells, ritual spells, and field spells."

"Perfect!" Crowler praised. "Well done, Alexis! Of course, I wouldn't have expected anything less from one of my blue Obelisks!"

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." Alexis responded as she sat back down.

"Idiota presumido!" Jaden muttered under his breath, Bastion chuckling at the Spanish speaking boy's disdain.

"Hmm, now who should we question next?" The doctor directed his attention toward the lower seats. "You, Syrus Truesdale, please tell the class what a field spell."

Syrus tried but because of his test anxiety he ended up a stuttering mess.

"If you can't answer a simple question like that then sit down." Dr. Crowler said after a few minutes.

After that, Syrus sat down, thoroughly embarrassed. Jaden growled softly, angry at Crowler's behavior toward the Slifers.

' _What a jerk!'_ He thought, glaring at Crowler.

He then got an idea. He took a blank piece of paper and started to draw. When his masterpiece was finished, he got Crowler's attention. "Escuchame, profesora? I found this drawing on the floor that looks like you being flattened by a piano with a caption that says 'death to the crossdresser'."

This caused Crowler to turn an interesting shade of red and made the whole class burst into laughter, including Bastion and Alexis.

' _That's it!'_ Crowler thought in a fury, looking at Jaden who had a sly look on his face though he was trying to look innocent. ' _I won't tolerate this Ra Reject any longer! It's time I get him removed from this school, permanently!'_

 _Next Class_

Thankfully the next class was being taught by the Slifer headmaster. He was a tall, then man with long black hair and thin glasses.

"Hello class, my name is Professor Lyman Banner. I specialize in teaching some of the lesser known tactics of duel monsters, tactics that some might even call unnatural…"

While he was talking, Bastion leaned over towards Jaden, who was drawing in notebook and not really listening. "I'm not sure if what you did last class was clever or stupid."

Jaden gave him a wry smile. "I've been told I can be both."

Bastion chuckled again before turning his attention back to the front.

Jaden went back to his journal but then felt something brush against his leg. He looked down and saw fat, brown tabby rubbing against him.

"Hi, there." He said in the softest voice he could muster as to start startle the cat or disturb the class. He picked up the cat and set him on his lap.

After petting him a little, he went back to the journal. ' _Thanks, big fella. I've been in need of some kitty cuddles, keeps away the home sickness.'_

What he didn't notice was that Banner had caught sight of the display. ' _You must be special, Jaden. It's rare for Pharaoh to warm up to a stranger so quickly.'_

 _Crowler's Office_

Since he didn't have a class for a while, Crowler was writing a letter with a feather pen and still fuming over what had happened earlier.

"How dare that Ra Reject Jaden make a mockery of me in front of my class like that!" He grumbled, folding the letter and placing it in an envelope. "It'll be the last mistake he makes at this academy!"

He then picked up a mirror and started applying red lipstick to his lips. When he finished, he kissed that front of the letter where the folds met.

"Aah! The big kiss-off!" He laughed manically as he set to put his plan into action.

 _Gym Class_

Later, Jaden was in the gym with some other students for their next class with Fonda Fontaine, who was also the school's nurse and head of the Obelisk girl's dorm. He had changed into gym clothes and waited for the teacher to show up.

The wolf duelist noticed that Syrus was nowhere to be seen. "Hmm? I wonder where Sy is?"

Meanwhile, in the boy's locker room, Crowler was sneaking around while chuckling sinisterly.

"Now, to plant the bait where Jaden will be sure to find it." He said, searching the lockers for the one he thought was Jaden's. He believed he found it when he saw Jaden's boots at the bottom.

"Ah! His shoes!" He chuckled again, placing the letter on them and quickly left.

Back at the gym, the teacher, a woman with brown hair in a bun wearing gym clothes, finally showed up and walked to the front of the class.

"Hi everyone! My name is Fonda Fontaine, and I'll be your gym instructor for this semester! You ready to sweat?!" She spoke in a perky voice.

Jaden smiled, he got up early every morning to either jog or swim, this class will be a breeze.

During this time, Syrus had been running late and had just gotten to the boy's locker room.

"Lousy girl's gym!" He said running towards his locker, trying to pull his shoes off as he went. "They should make the signs bigger."

When he opened his locker, he noticed Jaden's shoes in it. "Hey, those are Jaden's sneakers. Guess he's borrowing my locker."

He went to move his shoes, causing the letter on top to fall off. "Huh?" He wondered, picking up the letter to examine it. He instantly saw the lipstick mark.

"But this isn't Jaden's!" Syrus gasped, before looking around to see if anyone was nearby. He then ducked between two sets of lockers to hide, so he could read the letter in semi-privacy.

"Someone wrote me a letter?! Wonder what it says." He muttered opening the letter to read it. "Since the moment I first saw you, I've been… in love with you!? Meet me tonight behind the girl's dorm. Endearingly… Alexis Rhodes!?"

Syrus actually fell backwards after reading that.

"Oh wow, this sure is a lot better than what my mom usually writes me…" Syrus said before slipping into a daydream about him and Alexis getting together.

"Oh, I'm yours!" He said with a dreamy look on his face.

 _Later that night, at the Obelisk Girl's Dorm_

The night caught Syrus in a rowboat heading towards the girl's dorm with a big, silly grin on his face.

"Alexis! I'm coming for you my darling, I'm coming!" He exclaimed, so deep in this fantasy that he didn't stop to think this was a bad idea.

Meanwhile, up at the gates, Crowler, wearing a tight, black body suit, cut the lock off with bolt cutters and headed inside. He then dashed from bush to bush in a ninja fashion as a way to get closer to the windows, so he had better light to see but also couldn't be seen.

As you get closer, you can hear Alexis talking with her friends.

"Hey, Alexis, want to chill out in the Obelisk wading pool?" A girl with brown hair, named Jasmine, asked her.

"No, thanks," She declined. "We'll wade and the guys will rage. I'm not in the mood for a game of tackle marco polo."

"Hello! Girl's dorm! No guys allowed, remember?" Her friend persisted, until Alexis finally agreed.

Meanwhile, Crowler had finally gotten into a position he liked to spring his trap.

"This will be perfect, thanks to that faux love letter that I wrote!" He said gleefully, going over his plan again. "Jaden will show up looking for Alexis, but all he'll find is trouble instead! Once he arrives, I'll snap a picture of him. And then, I will have caught him red-handed breaking campus rules, he will be ruined!"

Meanwhile, the girls were in a wading room that was all gold and kind reminded you of a Greek bathhouse. They were talking about the usual girl stuff, school, boys, etc. It wasn't long before their conversation turned to a certain Ra boy with Spanish accent.

"Can you believe what that Jaden kid did in class today?" Jasmine said. "He's got some nerve to do that to a teacher like that. "Found a drawing" my foot. It was completely disrespectful! Don't you think, Alexis?"

"Actually, I thought it was kind of cool." Alexis said, in a kind of dreamy voice.

"What?!" Jasmine cried in shock. "Him, cool?!"

"He could be," The black haired girl who's name was Mindy said. "If he had the talent to back up that talk maybe…"

"I think he just might," Alexis interjected. "Still, I won't know until I duel him myself."

Suddenly, some girls started shouting about a boy being on the grounds ground all conversation to the halt.

 _A short time later_

"A love letter from Alexis?" Mindy asked after hearing Syrus' explanation. "You've got to be kidding."

After being seen, Syrus had been tied up and was know kneeling before the Obelisk trio, being interrogated. Jasmine and Mindy had changed into pajamas and Alexis into her uniform.

"Yep! Ask her!" Syrus replied with a giggle, giving Alexis a wink.

"Um, hello," Jasmine retorted. "Like Alexis is really tall, and you're really short. She's really good at dueling, and you're really not. She's really hot-"

"But it's true, just tell them, Alexis! I even have the note right here!" Syrus protested, pulling out the letter. "Look, see?!"

Jasmine took the note and the girls looked it over.

"Syrus, my name's not even spelled right there." Alexis said.

"Sorry, Syrus, but I think someone's yanking your chain here." Mindy said, but her town said she wasn't sorry at all.

"So then you don't love me?" He asked.

"Hey, wait a second," Jasmine interrupted, looking over the letter again. "This note is made out to Jaden Sanchez."

"What? Jaden?! But…" Before Sy could finish his protest, the brunette turned to him for him to see.

Sure, enough, Jaden's name was at the top of the letter. "So, I can't even get a fake love letter."

"I'm sorry, Syrus…" Alexis apologized.

"Me, too."

"I don't buy it." Jasmine wasn't ready to let the matter go.

"What?" Mindy asked her friend.

"He could've written the note to have an excuse to come here!"

"What are you saying, that we should report him for trespassing then?" Mindy asked.

"But I was invited! I swear!" Syrus persisted, now panicking slightly.

"Girls, just what on earth is going on down there?" The girls looked up at the balcony to see Ms. Fontaine looking over the rail.

The brunettes worried, but Alexis took control of the situation. "Get down! Hurry!"

The girls pushed Syrus down and pretty much sat on him to hide him from view of the gym teacher.

"All right, what's up?" Ms. Fontaine asked suspiciously.

"You guys are heavy!" Syrus grumbled, squirming under the three girls.

"Beg your pardon!" Jasmine snapped.

"Maybe you're just brittle!" Mindy hissed.

"Gee, sorry, Ms. Fontaine," Alexis spoke to the Obelisk headmistress. "We'll make sure to keep a lid on things!"

"Well, I should hope so, it's nearly midnight, and I have pilates in the morning!" Miss Fontaine said before heading back to her room.

As soon as they were sure she was gone, they got off of Syrus.

"So, what now?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll tell you what now, girls…" Alexis answered, crossing her arms with a smirk. "I say we use Sy here as a kind of bait to find out what we were wondering about before. Just how good Jaden really is. And I think I know just how we can get him to show us his best!"

 _Ra Dorm_

True to her word, Ms. Fontaine had made them sweat. They started by running laps and then split up for three way dodgeball. Jaden had a blast, and he was also now positive a few of his classmates hated him.

Since that was his last class for the day, he had headed back to the dorm and decided to go swim in the ocean. After doing that for over an hour, he came back to the dorm, showered, and had dinner with his dorm mates. They were all very interesting people, from Dimitri and his copycat abilities to the opposite duo Briar and Beauregard.

After dinner, he had gone back to his room to change into a t-shirt and sweats, did his homework, and then decided to draw and listen to some music before going to bed.

As he was finishing off a forest scene drawing, his PDA went off saying he had a video message. Opening it, there was no actual video, just static and a distorted voice along with it.

 _"We have your friend, Syrus. If you want him back, come to the girl's dorm, now. Alone."_

"Oh, Syrus." Jaden said to himself.

He knew he had to go and help his friend. So, he grabbed a red sweatshirt and white running shoes and snuck out.

 _Obelisk Girl's Dorm_

Back at the scene of the incident, in the lake, Crowler came up for air after hiding for a while. He was shocked at the fact the wrong kid showed up, and even more shocked when the girls started screaming that a boy was on the grounds. Knowing that he had to get away, he dove into the lake.

"You try to expel one kid and the entire world turns against you!" He muttered, before hearing the creaking of a rowboat to his left. He glanced over and saw the object of his misfortune rowing to the girl's dorm. Though he had to do a double take since he wasn't wearing his uniform.

"You're a little late." He muttered again and moved closer to get a better look.

When Jaden got to main entrance, he found Alexis and her friends, now in uniform, waiting there with a tied up Syrus with them. The group also did a double take at the Ra's clothes, too, but didn't say anything.

"Hi, Jaden…" Syrus greeted, glumly.

"Hey," Jaden replied. "So, what's going on here?"

"Well, uh…" The shorter Slifer explained, embarrassed. "To make a long story short…I'm basically a big loser."

"Your friend here trespassed into the girls' campus!" Jasmine said angrily.

"Is this true, Sy?" Jaden asked his friend, wanting to hear the story from him.

"Hey, it's not like that!" Syrus interjected.

"And now that you're here, Jaden, you're trespassing, too!" Mindy added, ignoring Syrus and sounding like a total snob.

"That's right," Alexis said her challenge. "So if you don't want us to turn you in, you're gonna have to win your freedom by beating me in a duel right now!"

"But if you turn us in, we'll be expelled!" Syrus cried.

Jaden smiled confidently. "Don't worry, Sy, I won't let that happen! Now, let's duel, Alexis!"

The duel was going to take place on the lake with Jaden and Alexis each standing on a boat. Syrus was in Jaden's boat, Mindy and Jasmine were in Jaden's boat.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Jaden." Syrus said, nervous.

Jaden didn't respond, he just had a stare down with Alexis.

Crowler had gotten a little closer, but still far enough away that he wasn't seen. "Well, well, well. A Ra versus an Obelisk! Put him in his place, Alexis!"

"Ready?!" Alexis called.

The wolf duelist nodded.

"Duel!" Both players drew their opening hands.

Alexis: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Alexis's friends were watching in a mix of curiosity and disdain.

Syrus watched with mostly worry. "Here we go."

"All right! Let's see!" Alexis drew her sixth card. She looked over her hand and acted on a strategy.

"Etoile Cyber, rise!" A red-headed ballerina in an orange leotard appeared with pirouette (1200/1600).

"And I'm also going to play one card face down!"

"The hunt is on!" Jaden said, starting his turn.

"First, I'll summon the Elemental Wolf Blackpool!" An all black female wolf appeared in front of her duelist (2000/1000).

"Then, I activate her special ability. When she's summoned, I can destroy one card my opponent controls. So, say adios to your face down card. Do your thing, Blackpool!"

 _ **"At once, Leader!"**_ The new wolf spoke in a regal voice.

Her eyes glowed white and then Alexis' face down was destroyed. Alexis grunted as she lost her advantage.

"And now I'll have her attack your Etoile Cyber with Light Step Ponce!" Blackpool's paws gained a white light underneath them. Then, she bounded a long stride toward from one spot, then another, and then pounced on Etoile Cyber, knocking her down and destroying her.

Alexis: 3200

Jaden: 4000

"I end my turn." Jaden finished, as his wolf returned to his side.

"Not bad, Jaden. But, it'll take more than that to beat me." She drew a card.

"Ooh. I play Blade Skater!" A bald, gray-skinned woman with an ice skate blade on each wrist appeared, skating on the water before joining her comrade (1400/1500).

"Then, I use Monster Reborn and bring Etoile Cyber back from the graveyard!" Jaden gritted his teeth as the monster he just destroyed came back with pirouette.

Alexis made her next move. "Now, I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to summon Cyber Blader!"

Alexis's new monster had dark blue hair and light blue skin wearing an orange and white leotard and a pair of futuristic goggles over her eyes (2100/800).

"Now, Cyber Blader, attack Blackpool with Whirlwind Rage!" The monster went into a spin and headed towards the black wolf. Then a foot lashed out and destroyed the monster, destroying her with a howl of pain.

Alexis: 3200

Jaden: 3900

"Triste, Blackpool." Jaden whispered to his friend's spirit.

"Way to go, Alexis!" Mindy cheered.

"Yeah, you got him now!" Jasmine added. "I knew when this kid beat Dr. Crowler it was just luck!"

From where he was Crowler was smirking at the turn of events.

"It wasn't luck!" Jaden snapped at the two girls, startling them and the others. "It was skill. The skill of a duelist who had been training for years! Neither of you have the right to judge since I have yet to see either of you duel!"

Both girls were taken aback and insulted. Who does this Ra think he is?!

"Now, mi turno! Extraer!" He drew his next card.

"Perfecto! I activate the field spell card Fusion Gate!" He put the card in the field spell slot and storm appeared overhead.

"Now, I can summon fusion monsters without a Polymerization card. And I'm going to summon one: Elemental Wolf Flamewing!" He showed Alexis two wolf monsters and then put them in his pocket. Without a fusion sequence, Elemental Wolf Flamewing appeared in a normal flash of light (2100/1200).

"Ok. It looks like it's going to be one fusion monster against another, huh, Jaden?" Alexis said, staring that the wolf with a confident smile. "That's fine by me! Although, since they have the exact same number of attack points they're just going to destroy each other."

"Not after I play this, they won't!" Jaden activated spell card with a warrior in white armor on it.

"I activate the spell card Kishido Spirit!" A white ring flashed through the water and disappeared.

"Now Flamewing can take down any monster that has the same attack points as him and not be destroyed. And, thanks to his gift, once he destroys your Blader, you'll take damage equal to her attack points!"

Alexis growled, knowing he was right.

"Now go, Flamewing, and attack Cyber Blader!" Flamewing snarled and leaped at the other fusion monster.

' _Someone hasn't done their homework.'_ Alexis thought, not worried at all.

Flamewing's body caught fire and went in for the kill. But Cyber Blader managed to stop him and they were forced away from each other.

"Que? How did she survive Flamewing's attack?" Jaden asked, not knowing about Cyber Blader's effect because he had never faced a monster like her before.

"Simple! Cyber Blader's special ability makes it so she can't be destroyed by an opponent with only one monster." Alexis explained.

"Then that means…" Jaden started but trailed off.

"Neither of us lose any life points." Alexis finished, looking very confident.

"Hmm, I've never faced monsters like yours before, Alexis." Jaden confessed.

Alexis was surprised by this, since even though the Cyber Girl series only came out a couple years ago, they weren't rare.

"Well then, I'd be happy to show you more of my cards," Alexis drew her next card. She smirked when she saw what it was and showed it to Jaden. "Starting right now."

"I equip my spell Fusion Weapon to Cyber Blader." Cyber Blader's hand transformed into what looked like a tri-pronged blaster that also increased her power (2100-3600/800-2300).

"Uh-oh. I think you might want to brace yourself for this one, Sy." Jaden told Syrus.

"Go, Blader! Attack the Flamewing with Trident Shock!" A lightning blast came from the transformed and destroyed Elemental Wolf Flamewing, who gave out a howl of pain before being destroyed.

Jaden had to cover his face from the blow back.

Alexis: 3200

Jaden: 2400

"Uh-oh. Your life points just took a big hit." Alexis teased. "I hope you didn't unpack your bags yet!"

"Yeah, because if you lose, you're both getting expelled." Mindy added in the same manner.

"We are?!" Syrus asked frightened.

"That's not going to happen, Sy. Promise." Jaden reassured.

' _Hmm. You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver.'_ Alexis thought, feeling like she's won.

' _I hope I'm not making a promise I can't deliver. The only card I have out is Fusion Gate. But there's still a chance for me to win. It just all depends on what I draw right here and now!'_ He drew his next card. When he saw what it was, he gave off a smirk of his own.

"Perfecto." He said getting a reaction out of Alexis.

"I play the spell card Monster Reborn!" Jaden declared. "It lets me bring back my Elemental Wolf Blackpool from the graveyard! Rise again!"

The black wolf reappeared (2000/1000).

"Then I summon Elemental Wolf Sunstrike!" A brown wolf with a golden yellow stripe going down his spine appeared next to Blackpool (1400/800).

"Now, I'll use Sunstrike's special ability. Once per turn, I can add one spell or trap card from my deck to my hand!" Jaden searched his deck for the spell he needed.

"What difference will they make?" Alexis asked. "My Cyber Blader has way more attack points than them. Your wolves won't stand a chance."

"True, but with Fusion Gate's effect, I can fuse them together to summon someone who will!" Jaden explained. "Rise, Elemental Wolf Thundersky!"

The two wolves started chasing each others tails until they were going so fast they were a blur. Lightning shot into the air and formed a vortex, the force rocking the boats and Crowler around. A large wolf with golden yellow fur, like it had been colored by thunder and lightning, and white front paws appeared on the field with roar (2400/1600).

"Hate to break it to you," Alexis told him. "But my Cyber Blader's attack points are still higher at 3600!"

"I know, but like all my wolves Thundersky has a special gift of his own," Jaden said confidently. "He can destroy any monster whose original attack points are less than his own."

"Wait! Original attack points?!" Alexis asked to clarify.

"That's right," Jaden confirmed. "Attack points without any kind of enhancement."

"But, before I played fusion weapon, her attack points were only 2100!" Alexis realized she was in trouble.

"Exactamente," Jaden confirmed. "Lower than Thundersky's, so your Blader is automatically destroyed."

Thundersky ran up to the dancer, lightning dancing across his fur. When he reached her, he released that energy and destroyed her. "And here's the best part, he can still attack! So, call down the thunder of the heavens, Thundersky!"

The wolf nodded to him and howled to the sky, causing lightning to come down and hit the Obelisk queen, causing her to scream in pain. Crowler wasn't safe from this, since we all know what happens when electricity and water meet.

Alexis: 800

Jaden: 2400

"Now, I use De-fusion and split Thundersky back into the two wolves I used to summon him!" The larger wolf split back into the first two wolves (2000/1000) (1400/800).

"Now, guys! End this!" The two wolves charged at Alexis like they were bringing down prey. Which they did in the form of the last of Alexis' life points.

Alexis: 0

Jaden: 2400

"Alexis!" Jasmine said, worried for her friend.

"Uh, what just happened?" Mindy asked, stunned by what had happened.

"Yeah!" Syrus cheered, giving Jaden a hug.

Jaden looked to Alexis and gave his usual salute. "Alright! Looks like the hunt was a success!"

They soon moved to boats so that they were side by side. "A deal's a deal. I won, so we get to go free!"

"Ok, guys, I won't back out. We'll keep quiet about what happened tonight." Alexis promised.

"Well, if you ask me, I think we should turn both of them in right now!" Jasmine said, really wanting to snitch.

Jaden was going to say something but Alexis beat him to it.

"Well, no one asked you!" She snapped at her friend.

"Alexis?" Jazz gasped.

"Jaden beat me in a duel fair and square, and that's all there is to it." Alexis reprimanded the brunette.

"Well, actually there might be more than that," Jaden said, getting the girls' attention. "You've got game, Alexis."

Alexis was surprised by the compliment. "I knew coming here was a good idea."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I was the local champ back home on the reservation," Jaden explained. "I'd dueled all the duelists there at least twice, and I'd competed in some small local tournaments, too. But I wanted a bigger challenge, so when I got the opportunity to come to the best dueling school in the world, I jumped at it almost immediately and I'm glad I made the right choice."

Before Alexis could say anything, Jaden and Syrus were ready to shove off. "Hasta luego."

Syrus waved timidly as they rowed away.

' _Even if I did win I could never have turned those two in.'_ Alexis thought with a smile as they left. ' _This place is a lot more fun with them than without.'_

' _I've never seen Alexis act this way before.'_ Jasmine thought, looking at the blond. ' _I wonder, is she actually falling for that Ra?'_

Crowler growled as he watched Jaden's departing row boat. "Lucky brat! He escaped this time, but I'll still find a way to expel him. After I find a way home."

He then dived into the water to swim home.

 **Chapter done! And it's almost midnight and I have classes in the morning so, read, review, and stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

 **Antonio: I'm surprised no one commented on Jaden's attire at the duel.**

 **Guess they had bigger things to worry about.**

 **Crystal: Wolf doesn't own Yu-gi-oh GX, just the idea for the story and the OC cards.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Raring to Go

It was a few weeks after Jaden's duel with Alexis, and it was test day. The early morning was met by a fleet of ships, planes, and helicopters, like they were off to war.

 _"Attention, all craft,"_ The captain spoke to the crew over intercom. _"I know it's been a long journey, fighting off mig intruders, taking on attack subs. It seems the whole world has tried infiltrate our defenses, but it's about to all pay off. We're about to reach our final objective with the payload safe! So full steam ahead, men! This is the moment we've been waiting for! The moment Duel Academy gets their new rare cards!"_

 _Ra Dorm_

Earlier that morning, Jaden had gotten up and gone for a jog. Bastion had gotten up about a half hour later and had breakfast. He was about to leave, when he saw Jaden running up to the dorm in a black track suit.

"Good morning, Jaden!" Bastion greeted.

"Buenos dias, Bastion. Anything good for breakfast?" Jaden asked.

Bastion laughed. "I'm not surprised you're hungry after such a run."

Jaden blushed, feeling weirdly shy around the other. "Yeah, whatever! I'm gonna get something to eat and change before heading to class."

Bastion just chuckled and nodded, he then started off but then stopped and added one more thing.

"Might I also suggest a shower?" He asked, trying to hide the cheeky little smile.

"Callate!" Jaden snapped, blushing at his friend's remark.

Bastion just laughed and headed to the main building.

 _A few minutes later_

"I said it before, Professor Satyr is an awesome cook." Jaden had followed Bastion's advice and was now making his way toward the main building.

As he made his way up the hill he saw heavy-set woman wearing a pink blouse with blue overalls trying to push a van up the hill. "Hm, to be a gentleman or to be on time? Well, dad always said to never turn a blind eye to someone in trouble."

He ran up behind the van to give the lady some assistance. "Need some help, ma'am?"

"Oh, thank you. You must be from the auto club." The woman replied, thankful for the help.

"No, I'm just your average good samaritan." Jaden responded getting behind the van to push.

"Isn't that nice?" She replied, but lost her grip and the van started to move backwards. Thankfully, Jaden quickly put his strength into stopping the van.

"It would probably be nicer if I pushed!" He said, pushing the van.

"Thank you."

"No es problema, ma'am!" Jaden smiled.

"You're such a sweet boy." She said gratefully. "I'll remember this, and you don't have to call me ma'am. Dorothy is just fine."

"Well, Ms. Dorothy, I'll take a look under the hood when we get to the top." Jaden suggested, as they went along.

 _Test Room_

Jaden got to the test room just as they were about to start.

He noticed that Syrus was sound asleep, and debated whether or not to wake him up. He decided not to, since his father always said there are some lessons you have to learn the hard way, and he had a feeling Syrus brought this on herself.

He got so focused on his test that he didn't see Crowler peaking into the room, watching him.

"You may be able to skate your way through the written exam, Jaden, but when your field test starts, believe me, it'll be your biggest blunder!" He cackled.

 _After the test_

On the far side of the island, the commander and his crew had landed and were heading toward the school.

After the test was over, Banner made an announcement. "Alright, class. The written exam is now over, so please walk, do not run, to get in line for today's new rare cards."

"They're here?!"

"Oh, dear." Banner muttered.

As soon of those words were out of his mouth, a stampede of students rushed out the classroom. This left only Bastion, Jaden, and Syrus, the formers trying to wake the latter.

"Chazz, Chazz!" Taiyou called to his 'boss'.

"The new cards are here!" Raizou added.

"So go fetch." Chazz answered, not even looking up from the paper in his hands.

Like loyal dogs, the two lackeys ran off.

"Say, you may want to give some serious thought to waking up." Bastion said, shaking Syrus awake.

It took a bit, but he finally woke up with a startled yelp.

"Aw, I flunked, didn't I? I'm a complete failure!" Syrus moaned, anime tears going down his face.

"Sy, if they were grading melodrama, you'd get an "A"." Jaden cracked.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" Syrus asked, now noticing the empty classroom.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. The new rare cards have arrived today. Everyone's at the card shack." Bastion explained.

"What?! New cards?!" Syrus cried in disbelief. "Hey, how come no one told me?!"

"Because everyone wants the best cards for themselves to use in the field test." Jaden told him.

"So why aren't you two getting some?" Syrus asked the Ras.

"Please, one errant card, and my deck's delicate balance would be completely thrown off." Bastion replied.

"Mine wouldn't!" Syrus said.

"So let's go. My parents told me I would be getting special booster packs for my deck, so I'll pick that up while you get some new cards. Hasta luego, Bastion." Jaden said, heading out of the room with Syrus right behind him.

 _The Card Shack_

The two were soon at the card shop, only to see there wasn't a line when there should have been.

"Where is everyone?" Syrus asked, surprised at how quiet it was before realizing something. "They couldn't have…"

"Run out of cards already?!" Both boys finished, Jaden mainly from surprise. Keeping calm, the wolf duelist walked up to the counter to speak to the lady behind it.

"Escuchame, um, Sadie?" Jaden asked, looking at the girl's name tag for her name. "Are there any card packs left?"

"Of course we have some left. Just regular packs, though." She pulled a single pack. "Here you go."

"Um, I was kind of hoping for more than one." Jaden said, a little annoyed about the matter.

"I'm done for!" Syrus whined. "I slept through my written test. Now, I'm going to flunk my duel test 'cuz I can't upgrade my deck!"

"So take the pack, Syrus." Jaden offered. "I have some coming from home."

"Really? You'd give me the last pack that they have?" Syrus asked, amazed by his friend's generosity.

"It's cool." He assured.

"But what about you two? I mean, what if…" Syrus started, but trailed off.

"What if what?" Jaden asked.

"You fail!" Syrus finished, worried for his friend.

"No way, Sy," Jaden said with confidence. "I may fall down from time to time, but I don't fail."

"Yoo-hoo! Auto club!" Called a chipper voice coming in from the back. They turned, and Jaden saw that it was the woman from this morning.

"Oh, hola!" Jaden greeted the older woman. "You work here, too?"

"Oh, no, I don't work here. I own here! Cool, huh?!" Dorothy explained, winking.

"That's awesome! Eso es genial!" Jaden commented.

"How do you know her, Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"Oh, I helped her this morning when her car broke down." The Spanish speaking duelist explained.

"Here, I have a something for you." The card shack owner said, getting both kids' attention. She looked like she had secret to tell. "Just call it a thank you for helping me."

 _Elsewhere_

Chazz and his flunkies were in a different part of the school, killing time before the field tests. His friends had just explained what had happened at the card shack.

"Then this guy shows up and takes all the new cards. I mean, every one!" Taiyou explained.

"So we couldn't getcha any, Chazz. Sorry." Raizou apologized.

"You know what's "sorry"? You guys, that's what," Chazz snarked, before turning to them. "But it doesn't matter. 'Cuz not one duelist here can beat me, no matter what card he has."

"Unless that duelist happens to be Jaden Sanchez." The three Obelisks turned to see a man in a long black coat and hat.

"Who's there?!" Chazz growled.

"Someone who suspects you despise Jaden as much as I do." He answered mysteriously.

"That's the sticky fingers who took all the rare cards!" Taiyou cried.

"Cards? What cards? Oh, do you mean these cards?" He spread his jacket open, revealing rows of cards.

"Oh, now dat's style!" Raizou commented.

"Talk about havin' a card up your sleeve." Taiyou added.

The mystery man laughed. "What's the matter, Chazz? Don't recognize me? How about now?"

He threw back his cloak and hat to reveal…

"Crowler!" All three boys were shocked.

"You know, you looked better all covered up." Chazz wise-cracked.

Crowler face faulted, but then straightened up. "Yes. Well, I have a plan that will make us all look better and make Jaden Sanchez look like the cut-rate duelist he truly is. I want you to be his test opponent for his field test and to use these rare cards to beat him."

"But we're not in same dorm!" Chazz pointed out. "They won't let me be his test opponent."

"They? I am "they". I'll make it happen! And you just make sure that you use all these rare cards to put Jaden in his place in front of the entire academy!" Crowler assured, before letting off an evil cackle.

 _Duel Fields_

Everyone was in the gym, where the practice fields were. Jaden saw that Bastion had already finished his duel as he made his way on to the field. When he got to his, he got a big surprise.

"I'm dueling an Obelisk?" He gasped. "And it's Chazz, of all people?!"

"That's right, Jaden," Crowler confirmed, since he was the one judging their exam. "Since you always talk such a big game, I pulled some strings for you so you got the challenge you deserve!"

He pointed to Chazz. "So congratulations! You'll be dueling one of the top ranked duelists in the school! What an honor! I certainly hope that you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards so that your deck is up to snuff!"

Jaden could hear the sarcasm, and was tempted to say so, but decided to keep up the dumb act. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to thank me?!"

 _'I've got a baaad feeling about this!'_ Syrus thought, worried about Jaden.

 _'This is clearly a trap,'_ Bastion thought, suspiciously. _'Only a cavalier fool would agree to it.'_

"I'll do it!" Everyone gasped at Jaden's voice and the duel starting. "All right, Chazz, it's time we finish what we started at Obelisk arena!"

"Hmm, yes, and in front of the entire school, too, where everyone can watch!" Crowler mused.

"Yeah, watch you get slammed by me!" Chazz jabbed.

They put their decks in their duel disks and turned them on.

"Duel!" Both boys shouted.

Jaden: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"No excuses this time, Chazz!"

"Bring it, Ra Reject!"

"Oh, it is brought!" Jaden drew his next card, when he heard a familiar yip sound. "Well! It's my favorite furry friend."

Jaden smiled at his newest spirit partner. _'Kuriwolf, you're in for a treat! We're about to rain down some serious skills on Chazz! Watch this!'_

"You may remember this guy, Chazz. From our last match. So, I'll play him in face down defense mode!" A card appeared and the spectators were wondering who was under it.

"He'd like to get reacquainted." Jaden smirked, laying a face down.

Chazz snickered. "Not after he sees what I've got planned for him! Don't think for a second some face down monster has a chance against me, Jaden, or against this!"

He drew his next card. _''Preciate the card, Crowler.'_

"Fresh off the presses, meet Magical Magic!"

"What's that?" Jaden galred.

"A redo. All the cards in my hand that I don't want, I put back in my deck. Then I shuffle and redraw. Pretty cool, don't you think?"

"Wha?! How?! A rare card on the first draw?!" Syrus gasped.

"And a very dangerous one at that," Bastion explained. "Now, Chazz will essentially be able to pick exactly which cards he wants and which he doesn't."

"I haven't even gotten to the best part!" Chazz said, redrawing and showing Magical Mallet again. "See, Jaden, I got to reshuffle Magical Mallet, too!"

Jaden growled.

"So if I draw it again, which I just did, I can play it again and again! And that comes in handy when I'm looking for this! V-Tiger Jet! Sharpen your claws in attack mode!" A yellow tiger, shaped like a fighter jet appeared (1600/1800).

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Check out the magic of Frontline Base! It lets me summon another level four or below monster this turn! And I have just the one. I play W-Wing Catapult in attack mode!" A blue jet platform appeared (1300/1500).

"Now merge!" Both flyers took off and then joined together, one on top of the other (2000/2100). "All right! The VW-Tiger Catapult!"

The audience was impressed and Jaden was worried for his face down monster. "But wait. I'm not done yet 'cause he still has his special ability!"

"That's not good!" Jaden muttered.

"Gimme a break! Is this guy's turn going to end sometime this century?!" Syrus complained.

"By sending a card to the graveyard, I can force one of your monsters into attack mode!" The face down monster flipped up to reveal Elemental Wolf Stonestep (1000/3000). Since he was forced face up by an effect, his special ability was now useless.

"So now after the Heatseeker Blitz from my Tiger Catapult, your life points are toast!" The Tiger Catapult launched its missiles at Stonestep, but Jaden was prepared.

"I activate my facedown, Negate Attack! Not only is your monster's attack negated, but your battle phase is over!" He countered, a vortex absorbing the missiles.

Chazz grunted. "Fine, I'll finish up with one card face down."

"Yeah, you do that, because I'm just getting warmed up!" Jaden drew his card.

"Speaking of which, here's a wolf who can really turn up the heat! Elemental Wolf Moonlight in attack mode!" A pure white wolf with dark eyes appeared (1100/800).

"Then, I'll switch Stonestep back to defense mode!" The larger wolf settled into a defensive crouch.

"And I'll activate Moonlight's special ability! Since I have another Elemental Wolf on the field, she can attack you directly!"

"What!" Chazz gasped.

"You heard me! Go get him girl!" The new wolf nodded and charged at Chazz, raking her claws across his mid-section.

Chazz: 2900

Jaden: 4000

"I'll lay a face down and end my turn there."

"Impressive technique, but there's not much else he can do with all the new rares Chazz seems to have!" Bastion said.

"It's just not fair!" Syrus complained.

Alexis was watching the duel from another part of the arena. _'This is a complete mismatch! How can Jaden fight back if he doesn't know what he's fighting!'_

"Ready for round two, you Ra Reject?! Well, X-Head Cannon is!" A blue machine with two cannons on its shoulders appeared (1800/1500).

"And, thanks to Frontline's magic, so is Z-Metal Tank!" A yellow tank like machine appeared next to X (1500/1300).

"So he does have them." Jaden grunted.

"X and Z?" Syrus said. "Oh, man, that can only be one thing!"

"Now, I play my face down card!" Chazz said as his trap was revealed. "Call of the Haunted, in case you slept through that class, it allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard and I choose…"

A red metallic dragon appeared (1500/1600).

"It's him!" Syrus gasped.

"He has it!" Bastion confirmed.

"That's right! Y-Dragon Head! It's what I discarded with my Catapult's special ability," The new monsters flew up and locked on to each other, X on top, Y in the middle, and Z on the bottom (2800/2600). "And now I combine them all to create XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

"Now Chazz has two monsters out with over 2000 attack points each!" Bastion said.

Jaden ground his teeth as he looked over the situation. _'Chazz could leave me wide open if he attacks with both monsters!'_

 _ **"With the exception of one possibility, Jaden,"**_ Moonlight spoke up. _**"If Chazz is only thinking about demonstrating his power, he may willingly give up that possible advantage."**_

"But wait, Jaden. There's more!" Jaden gasped. "Actually, less. Sure, they say two heads are better than one, but I have to disagree, especially when the one in question is the ultimate V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

The two machines joined to form a new creature. It was made up of the monsters Chazz had and reminded Jaden a little bit of Transformers (3000/2800).

 _'Good call, Moonlight.'_ Jaden sweatdropped.

 _ **"This human is so arrogant!"**_ Stonestep muttered, his master and packmate nodding in agreement.

"Makes your Moonlight look like an old night light, huh? Or at least, it did." Elemental Moonlight was starting to disappear.

"Hey, Moonlight!" Jaden said while the crowd gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't I mention V to Z's special ability? He allows me to remove one card on your side of the field once per turn!" He chuckled.

"Except for one thing!" Jaden smirked. "Moonlight's immune to spells and monster effects!"

The white wolf stopped fading.

Chazz growled. "Fine but your monster's still going to get zapped along with your life points!"

The Dragon Catapult Cannon fired a lightning blast at the white wolf.

"Not so fast, Chazz, I've got a trap!" Jaden called. "A Hero Emerges!"

"Blast it!" Crowler cursed.

"A Hero What?!" Chazz asked.

"Emerges, el tonto!" Jaden deadpanned. "Now you have to randomly choose a card from my hand, and if it's a monster, I get to play it! So take your pick, Chazz!

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! The one on the right."

Jaden went for the card chosen. "Perfecto! Elemental Wolf Blackpool! I'll play her in attack mode!"

The all black wolf appeared with a howl (2000/1000).

' _Gracias for the cards, senora.'_

 _Flashback, back at the Card Shack_

 _"Now, unfortunately, I checked your name and it seems a package that was sent to you was going to be delayed due to the new card shipment," Dorothy explained, reaching under the counter. "However, even though I said we were out of cards, I did hide away a few for polite young students like yourself!"_

 _She pulled out a booster back and handed it to the Ra. "Maybe you can put them to some good use, when you're not fixing some old cards, that is!"_

 _Jaden was stunned, but gratefully accepted the pack._

 _Present_

"Time to bring down the prey!" Jaden looked at Blackpool who understood perfectly. "I activate Blackpool's special ability! When she's summoned, I can destroy one card that you control!"

"It can't be!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Oh, it be," Jaden confirmed, smirking. "Because the card I choose is your Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

The black wolf's eyes glowed white, a white aura forming around the giant robot before it was destroyed.

"Lucky punk." Chazz muttered, glaring daggers at Jaden.

"Suerte?! Lucky?!" Jaden asked. "No, I just have a habit of being in the right place, at the right time, to help the right people, which isn't you, Chazz, and that's a bad thing because with no monsters, it being my turn, and three monsters staring you down, you're finished! Here goes everything!"

Jaden drew his card. ' _Sorry, I couldn't give you a chance to play you, Kuriwolf, but maybe next time.'_

He smiled when he heard the little fuzzball bark in understanding. "Moonlight! Blackpool! Attack!"

 _ **"At once, Pack Leader!"**_ The two wolves charged forward and slashed their claws across Chazz's side, knocking him to his feet.

Chazz: 0

Jaden: 4000

The crowd was stunned silent for a moment, but then they were cheering quite loudly.

"Jaden did it!" Syrus cried happily.

"Impossible," Crowler cried leaning on the glass. "Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz. This simply can't be!"

"Rare cards? What exactly are you talking about, Crowler?" Shepard asked.

Crowler jumped when he realized he was talking out loud. "Uh, nothing! I have to go grade some tests."

He quickly walked off. Shephard just laugh at his retreating back.

Jaden waved to the crowd that was cheering him before turning to the Chazz. "The hunt's over, unless you want to duel again."

"Oh, we will." Chazz hissed.

"Hey! Jaden!" Syrus ran up to him with Bastion walking up behind him.

"That was well played, Jaden," Chancellor Shephard spoke over the loudspeaker. "Not in the history of our revered academy has a Ra ever dueled an Obelisk during these exams. Jaden, not only did you hold your own, but you won, and without losing a single life point. Your courage against overwhelming odds is inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you promotion to Obelisk Blue. Good job!"

The crowd cheered again.

"Obelisk Blue?! You're the best, Jaden!" Syrus complemented, hugging him around the waist.

"I do my best." He said, blushing with a humble smile.

"Good show, Jaden. Allow me to be the first to congratulate you on your promotion." Bastion offered his hand.

"Gracias, Bastion." Jaden said, shaking his hand, hoping his face wasn't getting redder.

The crowd cheered again and Jaden returned to waving to them.

Bastion watched with a smile and sad eyes. _'I had a feeling Jaden wouldn't stay in Ra for long. I hate to see him go, but I know it's his choice.'_

 _Ra Dorm_

All tests were over, and Bastion was in his room doing research. Though he wasn't really absorbing the information he was seeing, since his mind kept going back to a certain wolf duelist.

"I know it was inevitable that Jaden would be promoted, but I was hoping at least he would say goodbye."

"Hola, Bastion!" Said duelist jumped, and turned to see the center of thoughts standing in the doorway.

"Jaden? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say enhorabuena on passing your exams, and, in case you've forgotten," Jaden smirked. "I live here!"

"Huh?" Bastion was confused.

"Sure, going to Obelisk would have been nice, but I rather be here since the people are nicer." Jaden explained, smiling at his friend. "Plus, I don't want to stay in the same building as Crowler. He may try to kill me in my sleep."

Bastion stared for a minute before he started laughing, Jaden joining him. Then, Bastion nodded in understanding. "I understand, and for what it's worth, I'm glad you're still here."

He logged out of his computer and got up from the desk. "Now, let's go have some dinner."

Jaden nodded and followed Bastion to the dining hall. ' _There's also another reason why I stayed, but it's one I can never tell you.'_

 **There! Thank goodness for Sundays!**

 **Wilma: Be sure to remember to study for finals.**

 **I will, don't worry. Anyway, read, review, and stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five!**

 **Sakura: Now we get into the shadow game business.**

 **Wilma: Wolf doesn't own Yu-gi-oh GX, just the idea for the story and the OC cards.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: A Hunt in the Shadows

The Abandoned Dorm. A mysterious place on the island that is forbidden to be entered. It was once a dorm for the most elite of the students, now it stood empty, rotting from the elements and lack of care. It was probably a grand building a one point, but those days were long gone.

As lonely as the place appeared, one person would visit this place often. In fact, she was there now. Alexis Rhodes walked up to the building and stopped directly in front of it. She then placed a red rose at the base of the fence.

' _Be at peace, brother, wherever you are.'_

 _Slifer Dorm_

Meanwhile, Jaden was with Syrus and Chumley in the mess hall of their dorm telling ghost stories, or at least they were trying to.

"And underneath the full moon, I see a path that seems… abandoned!" Syrus spoke dramatically.

"Enserio?" Jaden was interested. "Then what?"

"Then, at the back of the cavern, I see a mysterious lake…So I go into look very carefully. And, under just the right angle of light…At the very bottom of the lake, beyond my reflection…I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally, I go to get it. But when I reach for it…An arm shoots out, grabs me, and begins to pull me into the lake! AHHHHHHH! HELP ME! NOT THE WATER! ANYTHING BUT THE WATER!"

Apparently Syrus had gotten so into his story he thought he was in it.

"Oh come on, water's not that scary!" Jaden said.

"Huh? Dirty, swamp water…?" Syrus asked.

Jaden shook his head.

Syrus sighed. "Oh, you're right. Only a chump would be scared of that."

He was unaware of Chumley cowering in the corner.

Jaden blinked before moving on.

"Still, buena cuento," He said picking up the Earthbound Spirit card. "Mid-level scares for a mid-level card. But me…"

He drew the next card. "I hope I get a high level!"

But the card Jaden drew was Sinister Serpent. "Oh."

"Aw, you lucked out." Syrus said, Chumley coming back to the table. "You hardly have to scare us at all with that low card."

"Todo bien… Well, I think I have a story that'll do the trick," Jaden said, putting down the card. "Well, it's actually more like a dream. It started about three months ago, before I came to Duel Academy. And I had it every night before finally coming here…"

"Oh!" Both boys were more interested than scared.

 _Flashback/Dream_

 _Jaden was running through a dark forest, clad in the sweats and t-shirt he wore to bed, and he was barefoot. It was the middle of the night, with only the full moon giving an kind of light._

" _I knew I was dreaming, but it felt so real…"_

 _Jaden stopped and panted, catching his breath. He then heard a 'caw' sound and turned to see a raven sitting in one of the trees._

" _Then, this raven appeared. I don't know how I knew, but I knew it was waiting for me."_

 _The raven stared at Jaden for some time before flying off. As if some instinct took over, Jaden took off after it. Running through brush, bramble, thorns, the wolf duelist ran, ignoring the scratching and trips._

" _As I was running, I heard wolf howls…"_

 _As he ran, the eerie sound of howling wolves filled the air. Jaden had studied wolf howls, so he knew that different tones and pitches in their calls meant different things. Judging by the sound of this one, the pack was in trouble, they were calling for help._

" _Normally people would run away from this sound, but the raven kept going in that direction, and so did I."_

 _As Jaden ran he heard something like crackling coming from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, and was terrified to see some kind of shadow entity coming towards him. He knew if that thing caught him, he would be in trouble._

" _I thought that if I got to the pack, maybe I could find some safety…"_

 _Jaden ran faster, keeping up with the raven and trying to get to wherever the pack was. But then, his foot caught on something, and he fell down an incline, tumbling head over heels until he landed hard on the ground._

 _Then everything went black._

 _Present_

"And?" Syrus asked, both boys waiting for what's next.

"My alarm went off!"

"That's it?" They groaned.

"But you wanna hear something strange?" Jaden added. "When I woke up, there was dirt under my nails, my sweatpants had grass stains on them, and there was dried blood on my ankle."

The boys looked at each other after that statement. That was a twist.

Jaden had gone so deep in thought after that, he didn't know that someone was behind.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Came a loud laugh. "Hey, I want to join in on the fright-fest!"

It was Professor Banner and Pharoah.

"AAGH!" Syrus fell out of his chair, Chumley went back to cowering in the corner, and Jaden sprung up from the chair into a fighting position.

"You just did!" Syrus said from the floor.

"We're kind of on the edge of our seats here!" Jaden added, though he was technically standing.

"Or at least, we were…" Syrus muttered, getting back up, and Jaden sitting back down. "But since you're here now, why don't you draw a card- the tougher it is, the scarier your story has to be!"

"Oh, well, that certainly sounds easy enough!" Banner drew a card. "Let's see here…"

The card was the Six-Headed Dragon.

"Whoa, that's a level twelve monster!" Jaden said.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go to bed now!" Syrus said, quickly.

Banner chuckled. "What is wrong? Don't you want to hear about the abandoned dorm at the end of the island…"

"Abandoned dorm?!" Jaden asked.

"Yes, no one talks about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest. It was shut down after several students mysteriously went missing."

Syrus gulped. "Where'd they all go?"

"Well, that's the mystery of it," Banner replied. "But the rumor was that it had something to do with Shadow Games!"

"Thanks! You can stop now!" Chumley pleaded from behind another table.

"You see, kids, Shadow Games are duels played with powerful mystical items."

"Millennium Items, right?" Jaden said, dismissively. "I've heard about this, but it's not true."

Banner laughed and adjusted his glasses. "Yes, that is what most people say. But I find that most stories… Well, they generally have to come from somewhere."

' _Now that he says it, my grandfather said that our ancestors, the Aztecs, could do something similar to Shadow Games, only with more spells and chants,'_ Jaden thought. ' _And White Feather said the same thing about the Cherokee.'_

Pharoah yawned.

"Well, I think that's my cue to get back home. You should probably do the same, Jaden." Banner left the room.

"Later."

"You know, there is this creepy building I saw in the forest once…" Syrus mentioned off hand.

"Fantastico!" Jaden said. "Then you'll lead the way for us tomorrow night!"

"Wha?" Syrus asked.

"Wait a sec! What do you mean "us"?!" Chumley threw in, surprising Syrus since he had come up right behind him.

"Si!" Jaden said. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, fun?" Chumley said, not all that sure.

"Aw, man…" Syrus moaned, wondering what exactly had he done.

What they didn't know was that Crowler had been listening to the entire conversation, and was now snickering as he devised a plan.

"This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for!" He said excitedly. ' _I think it's time the Shadow Games made a comeback… Millennium Items and all!'_

 _In the city_

In a dark alleyway in Domino City, a duel was wrapping up with one of the participants completely scared.

"Aagh! Ok, ok! You won! Please, just take anything you want and go!"

"What I want…" The metal masked man in a black trench coat and a duel vest like Crowler's said. "Is your soul!"

He was holding a familiar looking inverted pyramid with an eye in the center and it was glowing.

"No, please, show some mercy!" The man begged.

The man just looked on coldly. "Some mercy? What is that?"

The light then got brighter, the opponent screamed and fell over, some his cards scattering on the ground.

"Rest in peace in the Shadow Realm!" He chuckled darkly.

As he went to go make sure his opponent was finished, his cell phone rang. "Speak."

The person on the phone spoke a few details. "Duel Academy? Tomorrow night? I'll be there."

 _Dream Sequence_

 _Jaden opened his eyes and found himself in the same forest from his old dream, only this felt different. He looked around, expecting to find the same raven that he always found, but it wasn't there._

 _Before he could even think of what to do, he heard a girl's scream. Only one name went through his head. Alexis._

 _He sprinted in that direction, hoping to find her. A fog had started to form as he went, so visibility was starting to become difficult._

 _Something told Jaden to stop, so he did. He looked around and the fog dispersed enough for him to see a run down building. That was Abandoned Dorm, there was no doubt in his mind. He also knew that Alexis was in there and she needed help._

 _He sensed movement in the fog, all around him. Wolves. He just knew. They were urging him forward._

 _As fearful as he was, who wouldn't be in his situation, he knew he had to help Alexis._

 _Trembling slightly, he walked towards the old dorm. As he did, he noticed the shadows shift at the doorway as he approached._

 _He froze when he saw a pair of golden amber eyes appear before something shot out at him._

 _Reality_

Jaden shot up in bed as a gasp escaped his mouth. He looked around to see he was in his dorm room.

' _Que diablos fue eso?! What the heck was that?!'_ He thought, breathing hard.

That was when he noticed his feet were throbbing. He pulled away the blanket and his blood ran cold. His feet had several cuts on them, like he had been walking around outside barefoot.

Which he hadn't. At least, not while he was awake.

' _What's happening to me? No dreams for weeks and now this?'_ Jaden wondered, getting up and walking to his desk, under which he kept a first aid kit in case of emergencies.

After he disinfected and bandaged his feet, he put the kit back but he continued to sit there. He slumped forward, with his head in his hands, wondering what the heck was wrong with his head.

"I wish White Eagle was here, he'd be able to make sense of things." He muttered.

White Eagle was his mentor and grandfather by adoption. His mother and uncle lost their parents when they were teens so White Eagle took them in. White Eagle was an elder on the tribal council, he taught him what it meant to be a Cherokee in a spiritual sense.

At the time, Jaden had been made fun of by some other kids on the reservation because he wasn't full Cherokee, since his father was from Mexico. White Eagle helped him get through that and embrace his heritage. Heck, his Indian name was Little Eagle.

Jaden looked out the window, gazing at the full moon. A strange calm ran through him, easing his worries and putting him in a light stupor. What he didn't see was that his eyes had turned the same amber gold as the eyes in his dream.

In his daze, he got up and went back to bed.

 _The next day_

The next day was a typical day for class, Jaden and Syrus were giving it varying degrees of attention. Jaden was nodding off, and Syrus were asleep.

Bastion nudged the Spanish speaking duelist when his head started to drop to the desk. "Long night, or too early of a morning?"

"Long night, it's what I get for staying up late telling ghost stories to the point I can barely sleep." Jaden smiled tiredly. ' _Not to mention the dream hadn't helped.'_

Bastion chuckled a little.

They were unaware that Crowler was peeking in on them again.

' _Sleeping in class…'_ He thought with disdain. ' _But you'll have a makeup lesson soon enough…A lesson in the Shadow Games.'_

 _The Docks_

Later that night, Crowler stood alone on the docks next to the lighthouse, waiting. After some time, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see a man all in black standing a few feet away from him.

"So, you're the one they call the Shadow Duelist." Crowler looked him over.

"My opponents call me many things, but most of which are hard to discern through their shrieks of pure terror. But enough small talk, what's the job?" The tall man asked as fog appeared around them.

Crowler informed him of his work. "I want you to frighten someone so intensely that he leaves this academy and never comes back. Up to the challenge?"

"Of course." The shadow duelist replied. "I never turn my back to a challenge."

Crowler then for some reason tried to surprise the man by appearing on multiple sides of him, but the man seemed to always know where he was. "Hmm? Oh! My, my…You are good!"

"I'm better than good," He replied cooly. "And I'll prove it. Not just by scaring this someone, but by banishing him to the Shadow Realm!"

The man, who was called Titan, seemed to move backwards through the fog. Said fog then disappeared, taking the man with it.

"Hmm. Well, all right, if you insist." Crowler said after he left.

 _Meanwhile_

The boys were on their trek to find the Abandoned Dorm, or at least they were trying to.

"I mean, you could look at it as being lost…" Jaden said, trying to lighten the mood. "Or you could say that we've found a couple places where it's not!"

"Yeah, well, we've been finding places for over an hour now, but then I guess it could be worse for Sy." Chumley thought out loud.

"Huh? For Sy?" Jaden asked confused.

"Yeah, we could be near a lake of "dirty swamp water"." Chumley taunted.

"Very funny, but you were the one who refused to bathe 'cause you were scared of the bath water last night." Syrus pointed out.

"Well, maybe if you cleaned the bath once in awhile it wouldn't be so swampish!"

"Maybe if you grew up and started to take showers!"

As the boys fought, Jaden realized he recognized the path they were taking from his dream the previous night. With growing dread, he lead them down the path.

"Espere! Wait!" He called back to them, coming to an abrupt halt, turning his attention back to a rose lying in front of a wall. "Check this out!"

"Check out what's behind it!" Syrus said, because they had just found what they were looking for.

"The old dorm!" Jay exclaimed.

"And probably lots of ghosts, too!" Chumley whimpered, behind the other boys.

"Calmese, guys. There's nobody here." Jaden assured them, but he was a little exasperated now.

That was when they heard the snap of a twig.

"Ah! So, what's that?" The Slifers yelped.

Jaden turned toward the source of the noise and found a certain female Obelisk. "Oh, buenos noche, Alexis."

The two scaredy cats were clinging to him by jumping onto him, causing him to groan at the unexpected weight.

"Alexis?" Syrus asked, when it registered who it was. "What are you doing here?"

Alexis frowned as she came closer to the boys. "That's funny. I was about to ask you guys the very same thing."

"We heard about the Abandoned Dorm and wanted to check it out." Jaden explained.

"Well, that's not very intelligent. Don't you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here?" She inquired.

Jaden waved it off. "Aw, venga. That's just some urban myth."

"No, it's not. Believe me, I know. Why else would the academy make this place completely forbidden! They catch you here, and they'll expel you, Jaden."

He then decided to get smart with her. "Si, verdad, bueno, so then why are you here?"

"I have my reasons, that's why!" The Obelisk queen snapped.

The Ra was shocked by the reaction. "Whoa, Alexis, no need to snap! We just came here to look around, but, hey, we'll stay out of your way, don't worry."

"Look, it's just that…" Alexis started, before stopping and walking a short distance away.

"Just that what?" Syrus asked.

"One of the kids who disappeared here…was my brother." She finished quietly.

The group gasped at the revelation.

Jaden turned to the rose left on the ground. ' _Oh. That explains the rose…'_

They looked to see that Alexis was gone, probably having left after the explanation.

"If Alexis' brother really disappeared…then the rumors aren't just rumors!" Syrus looked at the old building again. "I say we go back, Jaden!"

"Si? Well, I say we go in!" Jaden replied, still determined to explore.

"WHAT?!" Syrus gasped quietly.

Jaden and Chumley were already walking towards the dorm, their flashlights lighting the way.

"Nos vemos en unos minutos, Syrus! Don't disappear on us!" Jaden chuckled.

"Disappear?!" The smaller boy looked around in rising panic before giving in. "Aw, wait up!"

They were unaware of the fact that Alexis was still around, watching everyone leave. She became worried as she watched Jaden go into the dorm.

' _I hope Jaden knows what he's doing…'_ She thought.

As she turned to leave, a shadowed man appeared out of nowhere, startling her. All that was heard next was a short scream and then some bats taking flight.

 _With the group_

Back with the boys, they were checking out the inside of the dorm. It was just as rundown as the outside.

Jaden for some reason liked it, it reminded him of the old treehouse back home where he and his friends would hang out, only much bigger. "This place is interesante! You know, a little paint, couple of cardboard boxes, maybe a throw rug…and we could move in here!"

"Huh?" Chumley asked, thinking his friend was nuts.

"What?! Are you kidding?" Syrus asked. "This is even worse than the Slifer dorm! I mean, what's all this stuff on the walls?!"

He pointed his flashlight at one of the walls. On it were many symbols and letters carved into it.

"Do you think it was something to do with the Shadow Games?" Chumley asked, looking at the markings.

"Jaden, don't stand so close, are you nuts?!" Syrus freaked as his friend got a little closer.

"Hey, I think this shows the seven Millennium Items. Fascinante…" He turned his flashlight towards another wall with a photograph on it showing a young man who looked oddly familiar. "And that shows someone I've never seen before."

 _With Alexis_

In another part of the dorm, Alexis woke with a gasp, finding herself tied up in a coffin.

"Where am I?" She wondered.

A sinister voice laughed. "On a hook. Dangling, baiting your friends into my trap…"

"Jaden?!" She gasped.

Then, she saw an eye flash brightly in front of her. Then she did what most people do in this situation…scream.

 _Back with the boys_

Everyone jumped when a loud scream ripped through the air.

"That sounded like Alexis!" Syrus realised.

"Vamonos!" Jaden shouted, running towards the hall, fearing his nightmare was coming true.

They came upon a balcony to another room and Jaden shined his flashlight down to the lower floor.

"Alexis?!" He called, before his flashlight caught sight of a card on the floor.

He headed down the stairs for a closer look, the others close behind him. He bent down and picked up the stray card.

"This is Alexis' card." He realized, when he saw it was Etoile Cyber.

"Well, there's only one way she could've gone." Chumley pointed to an entry way across the room, most likely leading to the basement.

"Then that's the way we're going!" Jaden said.

The trio then proceeded down the tunnel, calling for Alexis, hoping to get another response from her. They soon came to the end of the tunnel and into a large, strange room, that looked like some kind of arena. On the far side of the room was Alexis, lying motionless in a coffin.

"Alexis!" Jaden called to her, but got no answer.

That was when a dark laugh was heard through the room, as fog began to appear. "She can't hear you. She's far away, locked in the Shadow Realm!"

"Who's there?" The wolf duelist demanded.

A tall figure in black seemed to appear by rising out of the fog, scaring the other two half out of their wits. "Your worst nightmare come true."

"Oh, give me a break." Jaden said sarcastically, trying to cover his growing fear.

"Then let me prove it to you…in a Shadow Game!" Titan declared.

"We gotta get Alexis back!" Syrus said.

"Hand her over or you'll regret it!" Jaden demanded.

Titan just stared at them. "The only way I will free here is if you beat me in a Shadow Game."

"He's not looking at me, is he?" Chumley asked.

Jaden stepped forward. "Look, I'm not afraid of dueling you, but Shadow Games don't exist!"

"The others didn't believe in the Shadow Games either, but they were soon convinced," The shadow duelist said darkly. "For you see, when you lose in a Shadow Game you don't just pay with your life points, you pay with your soul."

"So, you're the one behind all the disappearances! Well, you're not getting us, especially Alexis!" Jaden swore.

"Unless you win, she's mine forever, as will you be!" Titan sneered.

Jaden growled, trading his flashlight for the duel disk Chumley had. "All right, the hunt is on!"

Titan activated his own duel disk.

"Just hang on, Alexis, I'll get you out." Jaden looked at his friend, before turning back to the field.

"Duel!"

Jaden: 4000

Titan: 4000

"Prepare, you fool, to enter into…the Shadows!" Titan began his his turn to start the duel. "I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend in attack mode!"

Jaden watched as a large, bone covered creature in dark robes appeared, screeching like a bat (900/1500).

"An Archfiend monster?"

"Yes, and now that this card's out, each and every monster with "Archfiend" in its name gains 1000 attack points!"

Chumley gasped at the turn of events.

"Careful, Jaden!" Syrus called.

A purple aura appeared around the archfiend's body as she grew more powerful (900-1900/1500).

"I already knew that," Jaden smiled, sarcastically. "I also know that to keep those monsters on the field, you have to pay life points during every standby phase of your turn!"

Titan chuckled darkly. "No, I don't," He said, confusing the teens. "Not after activating the spell card Pandemonium!"

The shadow duelist inserted a field spell card into his duel disk, causing a bright light to shine over the field, forcing the others cover their eyes. When they opened their eyes, the room had taken a disturbing turn with bone statues of horrible monsters and bone covered walls with a lava pool in the middle of the field.

"Huh?!" Syrus and Chumley were freaked out.

"Pretty cool. Caray." Jaden was caught somewhere between awe and fear.

"And it doesn't just change the scenery, it changes the rules," Titan declared. "Now I don't have to pay any life points for my Archfiends, and if they're ever destroyed outside of battle, I get to put another fiend right into my hand."

"I know what you're thinking," He pointed to the motionless Alexis. "Your little friend's fate is all but sealed!"

He paused as the coffin she was in closed and sunk into the ground. "Well, you're right!"

"Alexis!" Jaden shouted.

"That's not fair!" Chumley cried.

"Yeah, what have you done?" Syrus demanded.

Titan glared at them both. "The same thing that I will do to the both of you, should you continue to pester and annoy me!"

Naturally, this scared them.

"Hey! Your opponent's over here! Leave my friends out of this! My draw!" Jaden drew his card and looked over his hand. ' _I don't have any card that can go up against 1900 attack points! But maybe…'_

"Elemental Wolf Winddust, I summon you out in attack mode!" The winged wolf appeared, ready for a fight (1800/1400).

" _ **Be cautious, Pack Leader. There is evil here!"**_ Winddust growled, feeling a dark presence all over the room.

Chumley blinked, thinking he heard a voice, but then decided it was just him.

Jaden nodded. "Now, I activate Winddust's special ability! I can special summon an Elemental Wolf from my hand, deck, or graveyard! And I choose Elemental Wolf Birdwhisper!"

The young golden wolf appeared next to her packmate (400/400).

" _ **Pack Leader, I'm scared. There's something bad here, I can feel it!"**_ She whimpered, trembling at the darkness in the area.

" _Don't worry, Birdwhisper. We'll be okay."_ Jaden reassured the young wolf.

"Now, for Birdwhisper's special ability. While she's on the field, all wolves gain 400 extra attack points." The she-wolf began to glow blue, and a similar glow appeared around herself and her packmate (1800-2200/1400) (400-800/400).

"Now, Winddust, use Whirlwind!" The white wolf jumped into the air and flapped his wings, hard, causing a fierce wind to rush towards the demon, tearing her apart with a shriek.

Jaden: 4000

Titan: 3700

"Now, Birdwhisper, you have a turn!" Jaden threw in. "Use Aura Pulse!"

Birdwhisper glowed blue again, then Titan glowed the same color, grunting in pain.

Jaden: 4000

Titan: 2900

"Finally, I throw down two face downs!"

"Two bad you won't have a chance to use them!" Titan said as he drew a card and slapped another onto his disk.

"I summon Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode!" Another Archfiend, this time male with electricity sparking around it appeared. It also had a red king crown (2000/1500).

"You may only have one vicious Archfiend to contend with, but it will still have enough strength to take out one of your pathetic mutts! Terrorking Archfiend, attack Birdwhisper! Locus Storm Barrage!" Terrorking's chest opened up and a swarm of locusts flew out, straight towards the younger of the wolves.

" _ **Help me, Jaden!"**_

"Hold it right there!" Jaden cried. "You forgot my face down, Moon Lake! This trap card causes our monsters to trade places, my Birdwhisper for your Terrorking! Looks like your monster has joined my pack!"

A clear force field appeared in front of Birdwhisper, ready to spring.

Titan chuckled. "You really thought you could bait me into a trap? Look around you and tell me who's trapped."

"What do you mean?!"

"I mean your trap won't work against my Terrorking! It simply activates his special ability, an ability that will determine our monsters' fate by way of chance!" He explained as six different colored balls rose from the lava pool in the center of the field and floated to his side.

"Oh, no…" Jaden groaned, not liking this at all.

"You see, when he's targeted by an opponent's effect, Terrorking's special ability gives me a gambling chance," Jaden noticed that each ball had a different number on it from one to six. "A number between one and six is selected at random, and if happens to be a two or a five then your trap's destroyed and Archfiend stays to fight on my side. So, let's spin the wheel of fate and see what happens, shall we?"

A burst of fire surrounded the first ball, then it started to make it's way to the other balls quickly.

"It's ok, the odds are _way_ in Jaden's favor." Chumley said, hoping it didn't land on a two or a five.

"You flunked math, Chumley!" Syrus reminded him.

"No, I got a 54." He shot back.

The flame slowed down until it came to a stop on one of the poison numbers.

"Two! It seems as though the chance has favored the Terrorking Archfiend! Moon Lake is destroyed!" Titan said triumphantly as the shimmering veil in front of Birdwhisper disappeared. "Locus Storm Barrage, finish that mutt!"

Birdwhisper howled in pain as the locusts attacked, tearing at her in a feeding frenzy before exploding.

Titan: 2900

Jaden: 2800

Winddust flinched as his power decreased (2200-1800/1400).

"Forgive me, Birdwhisper! But her lose activates my other trap!" Jaden countered. "Wolf Call!"

A howl rang out in the room, making Syrus and Chumley shiver.

"When one of my wolves fall in battle, this trap card allows me to automatically summon another from my deck or my hand! So, Elemental Wolf Stonestep, hear my call!" Stonestep took a defensive crouch next to his packmate as he answered the call (1000/3000).

"Oh, way to duel!" Syrus praised his friend.

"That Stonestep should keep Jaden safe!" Chumley added.

"I don't think so." Titan said, ominously.

"Hmm?" Jaden raised an eyebrow.

His opponent held up a gold pyramid in other hand. "At least, not from this!"

A fierce light shined from the item, causing the teens to become uneasy.

"Now the Shadow Games have _truly_ begun!" Titan laughed coldly.

Everyone was grunting as if they were in pain. "Don't your life points seem so utterly insignificant now that it's your very life that's at risk?"

The shine ended and Jaden was about to say nothing happened when…

"Jaden!"

"No!"

Hearing his friends call out to him, he looked down to see that part of his arms and chest had been erased, like they were rubbed out by a giant eraser. "Hey, my arm!"

"It is the way of the Shadows," Titan explained. "Transcending the game, attacking your body!"

When Jaden tried to reposition himself, he found he couldn't. "Hey, I can't move my feet!"

Titan kept a serious look, but he was amused at Jaden's plight. "Of course not. As the Shadow Fog rolls past, you all will feel the darkness take you into it's grip, completely."

Syrus and Chumley started coughing and clutching at their throats as the fog went past them.

"The air! Getting tough to breath!" Chumley wheezed.

"You are at the mercy of the Night, now!"

"I… I can't feel anything!" Syrus whimpered.

"Treasure the numbness, for it will not last! Soon, you will be drawn into an infinite chasm of eternal darkness where every waking moment will be filed with a gaping-"

"Blah, blah, blah, give me a break!" Jaden interrupted. "So what? Wolves hunt at night, and with how early I get up to jog, I'm practically nocturnal. Back at our dorm, we have blackout curtains so that we can sleep in later if we want. I'm not scared of the dark!"

Titan held up his golden pyramid. "But your blackout curtains do not wield the same kind of mystic power as my Millennium Item does." He pointed out as it started to glow again.

"Whoa."

"Oh, no. Trouble!" Chumley stated the obvious.

"It's your move. But make it count, it may be your last!"

Jaden looked back down at his arm. ' _Wow… Millennium Items, a Shadow Fog… who could ask for a better challenge?!'_ He thought, giving a slight smile.

His wolves glanced back at him, and he gave them a nod, signalling he was okay.

Titan frowned. ' _What's he smiling about?!'_

"Alright, Jaden… Time for the hunt! I play…" He drew. "The spell card Pot of Greed!"

He drew two more cards.

"Then I'll summon, Elemental Wolf Moonflower!" The moon powered wolf appeared next to her packmates (1100/800).

"And I'll fuse her with Winddust on the field. Now, say hola to…"

He paused as Moonflower lept into the air, quickly joined by Winddust and the two of them merged to create a huge golden yellow wolf (2400/1500).

"Elemental Wolf Thundersky! And now I'll use his special ability, which lets me destroy a monster whose original attack points are lower than his! Now, Thundersky, call down the Thunders of the Heavens!" He ordered.

Thunder Sky howled as strong bolts of thunder came down, aimed directly for the Terrorking.

Titan Chuckled.

"Uh-oh."

"I activate Terrorking's special ability! Spin Roulette!" He declared as a fireball appeared on the set orbs next to him.

"Oh, no," Syrus moaned as the fireball started moving. "It just can't land on a two or a five again!"

Unfortunately, that's what happened. The flame landed on the number five.

Titan laughed. "I win again! It seems as though even fate isn't on your side half the time! And now you will pay the price!"

The thunderbolts were redirected from Terrorking back at Thundersky, destroying him.

Jaden groaned. "Talk about a run of some really rotten luck!"

"Jaden!" Syrus called out to him.

' _This is totally anti-lishus. No matter what Jaden does, that Shadow Duelist's Archfiend deck can use that Roulette to save himself! And this choking dark fog isn't exactly helping things either! I mean, first Jaden came here to save Alexis and now he might not even be able to save himself!'_ Chumley thought.

"Now, all your monsters are destroyed, and you're next!" Titan laughed coldly. "Your destiny is set! Soon, my Archfiend deck will finish off all your monsters and my Millennium Item will finish of your soul!"

"This match isn't over yet!" Jaden decaled as he made another move. "I still have a few strategies up my sleeve!"

"Like this one: Mirage of Nightmare!" A spell card appeared showing a traveler being ambushed by mummies. "After that, I'll throw down a couple of facedowns!"

"Don't waste my time! Your life points won't last long enough for you to use any more of your cards! Alexis' soul will soon be gone and so will yours!" Titan raised his hand to take a card. "It's my turn!"

"Espera un segundo! Wait a second!" Jaden stopped him. "I think you forgot something! Mirage lets me draw until I have four cards in my hand."

Since his hand was empty, he could draw the full four.

"So go ahead then!" Titan boasted. "You could have four _million_ and it still wouldn't defend you against the crushing power of my monster!"

"Your monster's "crushing power" can't break through Stonestep's defense, remember?" Jaden reminded him.

Titan chuckled. "Not after I play this, the spell card Tribute to the Doomed! Now, by discarding one card, your one line of defense is gone!"

A sand trap opened underneath Stonestep. Then, linen bandages wrapped around the wolf and dragged him into the sand, destroying him with a howl.

He turned to his monster. "Attack! Locust Storm Barrage!"

Terrorking's chest opened up again and a swarm of locusts came out and flew straight at Jaden.

"Now that's what I call butterflies in your stomach," Jaden muttered. "Good thing I have the trap card Mirror Force in play! Say 'adios' to all your monsters in attack mode!"

"Totally 'lishus!" Chumley pumped his arm. "If Jaden keeps this up, we can finally get outta here! And with Alexis, too!"

Titan watched as his Terrorking was destroyed by his redirected attack. He was not happy about that. "How dare you?!"

Jaden blinked. "Como? Because I'm daring?"

"Well, let's see how daring you are after this!" Titan took a card from his hand. "I'm using Desrook Archfiend's special effect! It allows me to resurrect Terrorking Archfiend by sending this card to the graveyard!"

He enserted the card into the graveyard slot and looked back at Jaden as Terrorking returned to the field (2000/1500). "Say 'hello' to a not-so-old friend."

"Him again?" Jaden asked, getting annoyed.

"And now I activate the effect of the field spell card Pandemonium!" Titan continued. "Its powerful magic allows me to draw a new Archfiend if one of my Archfiend monsters is ever sent to the graveyard."

He paused as he got his card. "Of course, this new Archfiend can't be as powerful, but then, my Terrorking Archfiend is packing more than enough power as it is! Now let's try this again, Locust Storm Barrage!"

"Will this storm ever let up?" Chumley groaned.

"Go, Emergency Provisions!" Jaden activated his second facedown. "This spell card allows me to sacrifice another spell or trap card and regain 1000 life points!"

With that, Mirage of Nightmare vanished in a flash and Jaden got his life points back, as well as a portion of his body.

Jaden: 3800

Titan: 2900

He barely had enough time to brace for the pain when the locusts hit him hard, knocking a chunk of his life points off.

Jaden: 1800

Titan: 2900

"You still stand?!" Titan snapped.

Jaden winced a little at the toll of the game, but he regained himself quickly. "I still have two good legs to stand on."

Titan laughed as pulled out his Millennium Item again. "But your legs are not good, and now, with this latest strike on your life points, neither are your arms!"

Once again, the light from the item filled the room and half of Jaden's right arm disappeared.

"Aw, man! Jaden's fading really fast!" Syrus fretted.

' _I would say I'm hanging on by a limb, but we're not quite there yet,'_ Jaden drew his next card. "Better make this turn count!"

"Alright, I play the spell card The Wolf Returns! This brings back Elemental Wolf Winddust!" He picked up his revived wolf and looked over his hand.

"Now, fuse with Burstfire and create the Elemental Wolf Flamewing!" The two wolves fused together and created Jaden's second in command (2100/1200).

"Now, let's turn up the heat, Flamewing! Attack with Flaming Fury!" Flamewing positioned himself in front of Archfiend, fire gathering in his maw. He aimed, and fired a torrent of red flames at the creature, consuming it in a powerful blaze.

Titan: 2800

Jaden: 1800

"Oh, by the way, did I tell you about his special gift? Your demonio won't be the only one in pain! You will, too! You take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points!" Jaden smirked.

Electricity sparked from the shadow duelist's gear as he felt the pain from the effect.

Titan: 800

Jaden: 1800

The trio watched on as parts of Titan's left leg and right arm started to disappear.

"Parts of him are starting to disappear now, too, Chumley!" Syrus pointed out.

"Think that could work on my waistline?" Chumley wondered out loud.

"It matters not," Titan shouted. "Because I have another Desrook Archfiend! I simply discard him to bring back my Terrorking! There's no escaping him!"

"Rise again, Terrorking!" For the third time, the Terrorking took the field (2000/1500).

"This guy's really overstaying his welcome." Jaden murmured as he took another card from his hand. "I've gotta find a way to get rid of him somehow, but first, I gotta protect myself with Dark Catapulter!"

A dark metal monster with two rods sticking out of his back appeared on the field, kneeling and guarding (1000/1500). "Haz lo peor! Do your worst!"

"You want my worst?! You should be careful what you wish for, because you might just get it!" Titan threatened as he drew his next card. "Especially when this card is in the mix! I sacrifice my Terrorking Archfiend and call forth the Skull Archfiend of Lightning!"

Terrorking dissolved away in a dark wind. In his place stood a much bigger Archfiend, electricity crackling all over it's body. It looked a lot like Summoned Skull, only more scarier (2500/1200).

"You wanted my worst? Well, now you have it, every last supercharged volt!" Titan roared as the Archfiend shot an electric blast at Flamewing, electrocuting him and blasting him off the field.

Jaden tried to shield himself as best as he could from the blowback of the attack.

Titan: 800

Jaden: 1400

"Aw, man!"

"Jaden!"

Said person was trying to stay on his feet, since that last attack had left him a little shaky. ' _I have to hang on… for Alexis.'_

Titan's Millennium Item started to glow again.

"Look into my Millennium Item, and feel yourself drifting further into the Shadows!" He said, like he was trying to lull Jaden into unconsciousness. "You are defeated. Your life points are all but gone. Soon you will be nothing but a hollow, soulless shell! Feel yourself drifting, drifting, drifting..."

Jaden fell to one knee, breathing hard. He tried to stay focused, but thoughts were getting harder to form by the minute. His vision began to fade in and out, making it hard to see what was going on around him.

' _I… I can't see anymore! What's happening to me?!'_

Titan smirked and chuckled darkly as he watched Jaden fall victim to the power of the Shadow Realm.

"He can't even stand up!"

"Jaden!" Syrus called to his friend.

All Jay could do was groan. He could hear his friends from somewhere nearby, but all he could see now was a veil darkness. Everywhere he looked, there was nothing but shadows.

' _Look at him suffering!'_ Titan mentally gloated. ' _The Shadows are a powerful weapon indeed, even the ones simply in your mind. If only he knew.'_

While stuck in the dark, Jaden's deck started to glow.

 _Yip!_

A soft bark made Jaden open his eyes and look up. He saw a small light dancing around him and felt a familiar presence.

' _Kuriwolf?'_ He called out with his thoughts. ' _What is it, amigo? Are you trying to tell me something?'_

Kuriwolf's ball of light continued to move and dance around, mostly in front of the Shadow Duelist. As he moved, the darkness around them was starting to disperse a little.

' _Aye, slow down, with that bright light you're gonna hypnotize me quicker than you help me.'_ Jaden complained.

Kuriwolf came to a stop in front of Titan, revealing some of the room they were in earlier. Only this time, something was different. Something had changed.

Jaden blinked a few times and suddenly, something like a rush went through him. Everything became much sharper and clearer, and the shadows around him dispersed completely, showing the room they had been in at the start of the duel. He didn't know his eyes were the same color from the ones in his dream.

He gasped, finally realizing what Kuriwolf was trying to tell him. ' _Wait, that's it! That's what you're trying to tell me! We're not playing in the shadows, he's playing with my mind!'_

Jaden opened his eyes, which were back to their usual brown, to find himself back in the game. As he got back to his feet, he said, "Well, no mas! I've got this Shadow Game scam figured out!"

"Did he saw Shadow Game scam?" Chumley asked.

"What's he mean?" Syrus added.

"I mean, my soul's staying right here!"

"Huh?" Both boys looked at each other, confused.

"Now, vamos! Let's keep going! My draw!" Jaden drew his next card.

' _What's happening? Why isn't he scared anymore?'_ Titan wondered, growing nervous.

A small ball of light appeared on the non-wolf monster. "First, I'm going to activate my Dark Catapulter's special ability! It allows me to remove one card that's in my graveyard for every turn Catapulter was in defense mode. Then, for every card I remove I can destroy one trap or spell card that's in play!"

Jaden's graveyard slot began to glow. "So, since he was in defense mode for one turn, I'll remove Winddust and then I'll destroy your Pandemonium card!"

Dark Catapulter leaned forward, a ball of energy gathering between the spires on its back, aiming directly for Titan's field spell slot. "Storm Shower Blast!"

"Uh oh…" Titan held up his duel disk to guard against the blast.

Within minutes, the statutes grumbled and the field spell blew apart, leaving the group in the room they were in before.

Gritting his teeth, Titan held up his Millennium Item. "So what? You still haven't destroyed this!"

Jaden just smirked. "You should be careful what you wish for… you might just get it!"

He tossed his Winddust card and watched as it got stuck right in the middle of the eye.

"What did you do?!" Titan cried, as his and Jaden's bodies reappeared.

"Alright, Jaden! You got your body back!" Syrus shouted happily.

Jaden looked back at him. "I never lost it. This whole "Shadow Game" was one big fake!"

"Huh?" Both Slifers looked confused.

"It was all just hypnosis! A lot of smoke and mirrors to make me _think_ I was losing my soul!" He explained. "This guy's a complete sham. He's probably just some out of work carny."

"I'm not out of work!" Titan protested. "I can get my job at the fair back anytime I want!"

"Yeah, I'm sure that you could, and I'm sure that paper mache Millennium Item goes over real well with the kiddies." Jaden added.

Titan was beginning to sweat by this point. "No! Be quiet! It's real! _I'm_ real!"

"You're a sideshow phony!"

"You fool! You forget!" Titan remembered smirking.

Jaden raised an eyebrow.

"The girl!"

"Alexis!" Chumley spoke up.

"Yes, that's right! Imprisoned in a shadow tomb! Her soul is festering in the far recesses of the Netherworld! That proves this Millennium Pendant is real!" He cried triumphantly, holding up his cracked item. "What do you have to say to that?!"

The two Slifers looked at each other, terrified.

"Besides that you're a big dunce?" Jaden shot back. "See, all the Millennium Items were etched into the wall of this dorm, and yours would be called the Millennium _Puzzle_ , not Pendant."

Titan growled, knowing he was caught.

Jaden looked hard at him. "You don't have Alexis's soul, you never did. So hand her over, and tell me what you know about all the other kids that were taken!"

"Other kids? I don't know what you're talking about, and because of your earlier carny comment, you can find your friend by yourself!" Titan snapped, setting off a smoke bomb to cover his escape.

"De ninguna manera! You're not getting out of here that easily, get back here!" Jaden called, chasing after him.

As he ran, he didn't notice that the statues around the circumference of the area started to light up. He did stop though when the lights shot out from the statues and merged in the center of the room, right in front of Jaden. Then, a symbol that looked like the Eye of Horus appeared on the floor.

This was enough to catch Titan's attention and make him stop to look.

"What is this?! Another trick?!" Jaden scowled, eyes fixed on the symbol, though deep down he had a feeling this was no trick.

"I didn't do this…" Titan tried to back away from the symbol.

All of a sudden, a wind picked up, swirling the smoke around like a tornado was forming in the building. Jaden watched as the twister surrounded them, the wind blowing harder than anything he'd ever felt.

"What the-?!" He gasped.

The smoke covered the two duelists. Then, it condensed into a sphere of darkness, crackling with energy.

"Jaden!" Syrus called out to his friend.

Inside the shadow dome, Jaden and Titan were inside a void of endless darkness. Needless to say, both were freaking out, but Jaden was doing a better job at not showing it.

"What is this place?!" Titan demanded, full of fear. "Where am I?!"

"Come on!" Jaden scowled. "Enough tricks already!"

"A trick?! I can't do something like this!" Titan protested.

A presence nearby made the two turn to see a large mass of black blobs surrounding them.

Jaden stared. "What are those things…?"

Just then, Jaden felt a pain in chest, like something was trying to claw it's way out. He clutched at his chest where his heart was, shutting his eyes tight against the pain. When he felt the same rush feeling he felt before, his eyes snapped back open.

Titan was the unfortunate one. He was quickly assaulted by blobs as they began to cover every inch of his body.

"Help! They're attacking! Jaden, save me!" His cries for help were cut off as blobs began to be sucked into his mouth, muffling his screams.

"What in the…!" That was when Jaden noticed he was also surrounded by his own group of fiends. He couldn't move to get away from them and they were closing in fast.

Jaden then heard a little 'yip' sound, the same one he had heard a few times now. He looked down at his deck and was startled when he saw a small brown furball trying to escape. When the furball finally got out, it turned out to be Kuriwolf.

"Now, that's weird. First I hear you, now I see you." Jaden blinked.

Then, something caught his attention. He glanced at his reflection in the blue part of the disk and finally noticed that his eyes had changed color.

' _What the hell happened to my eyes?!'_ Jaden wondered, his insides running cold.

He didn't have time to freak out since Kuriwolf regained his attention. He floated down by his feet and the blobs seemed to retreat at the sight of the little duel spirit.

"Thanks, Kuriwolf. Those things were starting to give me the creeps," Jaden glanced over at Titan. "Too bad he doesn't have an amigo like you."

Titan was no longer covered by the slimy blobs, but he wasn't like he was before. His eyes were glowing bright red behind his mask and when he spoke his voice sounded more sinister.

"Jaden Sanchez, the Shadows pang for a soul… only one shall survive."

Something in Jaden told him that there was a real danger here, though he refused to be intimidated. "Alright, I don't know what's going on, but I'm not backing down!"

"Titan" raised his duel disk as the army of fiends formed a circle around the two duelists, making sure the duel ends.

"This duel shall now continue in the Shadow Realm." He rasped as Skull Archfiend of Lightning and Dark Catapulter appeared back on the field.

Jaden glared. "Fine, as long as we can finish this!"

He took a card from his hand to play. "I play the spell card Monster Reincarnation! Now, by discarding one card from my hand, one of my graveyard monsters comes back! And I choose one of my best wolves, Moonflower!"

The white wolf appeared on the field, taking a defensive stance (1100/800). "Then I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Moonflower turned to her leader. " _ **Pack Leader, you're alright!"**_

" _Of course I'm alright, why did you think I wasn't?"_ Jaden questioned.

" _ **Some time after you summoned Stonestep, the link we shared started to become blocked off. We couldn't reach you."**_

" _It must have been this guy's hypnosis. He was hypnotizing me to think I was actually in a real Shadow Game,"_ Jaden theorized. " _But now something has changed…"_

" _ **Unfortunately, Pack Leader, you are correct,"**_ Moonflower spoke solemnly. " _ **The Shadows have become enraged by your opponent's masquerade. This is no longer just a game."**_

"Very well, my turn." "Titan" declared as moved to draw a card.

"Don't forget, Senor Tall, Dark, and Creepy, without your Pandemonium field spell in play, you lose 500 life points for every Archfiend you have on the field!" Jaden reminded him.

"Titan" hunched over as dark smoke poured out of his mouth while his life points dropped.

Titan (?): 800

Jaden: 1400

He then straightened up like nothing has happened. "500 life points is nothing compared to a soul! Now, Skull Archfiend attack!"

Immediately, the Archfiend let out a stream of electricity that struck Dark Catapulter, blowing it to bits. Strangely, Jaden nearly felt the bits hit him as he tried to shield himself with his duel disk.

Jaden lowed his arm when the attack died down. "Whoa, that was intense!"

" _ **Damage in a Shadow Game is very real, Pack Leader,"**_ Moonflower explained. " _ **There's more at stake than just losing a game."**_

Jaden hesitated, but he needed to ask. " _Does any of this have something to do with what's going on with my eyes?"_

Moonflower glances back at her duelist/friend. " _ **We'll talk about that later. First, let's focus on getting out of here in one piece."**_

"Titan" took two cards from his hand. "I now place one card facedown and summon Desrook Archfiend in attack mode to end my turn."

A new Archfiend appeared alongside the other. It was made of bone and red flesh, and it was built like a small tower. It also has a face that seemed to be grinning right at Jaden (1100/1900).

Kuriwolf yipped and looked at Jaden, who smiled. "No te preocupes, Kuriwolf! We're still in this hunt! Here goes!"

He drew his next card and looked it over. When he saw what it was, he smirked. ' _This hunt is ours!'_

"Moonflower, I'm putting you on the offensive and gifting you with the spell card Moon Energy!" Jaden inserted a spell card in as his wolf took an attack stance. She began to glow as her attack points doubled (1100-2200/900).

"Now, Moonflower, attack Desrook Archfiend with Moonlight Howl!" Jaden commanded.

Moonflower glowed with the moon's power and howled, a wave of power passing through the fiend before it exploded in a column of smoke.

Titan (?): 0

Jaden: 1400

"NOOO!" Titan screamed as he once again was attacked by the horde of slime balls.

Jaden could only watch as Titan fought helplessly against the creatures, but lost. He shivered a little at the sounds.

" _ **This is the price to be paid for those who anger the Shadows."**_ Moonflower spoke solemnly.

Kuriwolf got their attention after having pointed out a crack of light in the darkness. "What's that?"

" _ **An exit, most likely."**_ Moonflower looked.

"I'll take it, let's get out of here!" Jaden said, as three ran for it.

On the other side, Chumley and Syrus were getting really worried, until they saw Jaden diving out of a cut in the dome!

"Jaden!" Syrus called.

"You okay?" Chumley asked as they ran over.

Jaden looked them, and looked down at his disk again to see that his eyes were back to normal. "Yeah, I think so."

"What happened in there?!" Chumley asked.

Before Jaden could reply, the dome started to implode on itself.

"Duck!" Chumley gasped, taking Syrus to floor with him.

The process caused a huge wind to pick up, almost blowing away the casket Alexis was in. As the others held on for dear life, Jaden struggled to hold the casket down until the dark orb burst into particles.

Jaden was in almost shock when it was done. "If that was a magic trick, it was a pretty damn good one!"

"Magic trick?" Syrus got up off the floor. "You mean you don't think that was the real Shadow Realm?"

Jaden looked at his friend. "I have no idea…"

 _Later on_

Crowler walked through the hallway to the Abandoned Dorm, cackling quietly to himself. He figured the job should have been done by now. "Little Jaden must be beaten and paralyzed with fear by now!"

He came upon a room where he thought he would be. "Come out, Shadow Duelist! I want to hear every last detail! Every chattering of his jaw!"

That was when his flashlight caught sight of a card on the floor. "Hmm? What's this?"

When he picked it up, he immediately realized what it was. "It's that shadow duelist's Pandemonium card! He would never leave this behind unless… he lost!"

He turned and left in a huff, muttering under his breath.

 _Outside_

Alexis was finally coming around. When she fully woke, she was surprised to see Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley.

"Well, well. Good morning, sleepy head." Jaden said.

"Where am I? What are you doing here?" Alexis demanded.

"Now, what kind of a "thank you" is that?" Jaden asked, though he was smiling. "We're here because we had to find the bad guy, win the duel, and rescue the damsel in distress."

"Yeah, that strange man snatched me!" She remembered.

"That's right. We found your card," Jaden gave her back Etoile Cyber. "And we found this."

Jaden showed Alexis the photograph they'd found. She gasped when she saw it. "My brother?! This is the first trace I've seen of him in a long time."

"Si, I brought it to let your know that we want to help you find him," Jaden explained. "After all, we can't have you getting locked up in any more tombs searching for him all by yourself."

"You really were worried about me weren't you?"

Before Jaden could answer, he noticed that the sun was rising.

"Uh-oh! El sol esta arriba! Sun's up!" He said. "We better get back to our dorms before someone notices we're gone!"

"Bye, Alexis!" Syrus said.

"Yeah, later!" Chumley added.

"Te veo en clases!" Jaden said as they ran off. "Oh, and if anyone asks, we were never here!"

Alexis smiled and looked back down at the photo. ' _But you were and you saved me. And now, I might still be able to save my brother, too.'_

 **And this chapter is done! Before anyone complains about my Spanish, I don't know how to do the tildes in some of the words and my understanding is very basic.**

 **Michael: And we're done just as church is getting out.**

 **College has also started back up for me and I'm looking for internships, so cut me some slack on posting frequency. Read, review, and stay tuned. Keep calm, live long, and fanfiction, you crazy kids!**

 **All: Happy Labor Day!**


End file.
